The Experiment
by hopefuladdict
Summary: Spock decides he needs to conduct an experiment to get to know Nyota on a deeper level. This will be a short PWP people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and make no money from these words. I just take my favorite characters out to play…naked of coarse.

Authors Note: Special thanks to TalesFromTheSpockside for the beta work and all the ladies at the WA for the encouragement, pics and laughs.

The Experiment

"Have you told Commander Spock? I bet he would think it was hot." Gaila looked at her friend expectantly.

"Shhhh!" Nyota slumped lower into her chair as if hoping it would envelop her. She couldn't believe they were talking about this again. They were in the library and even though Gaila had whispered her question, it still felt _loud_.

Spock would agree with Nyota's assessment. He could hear them both loud and clear from where he was standing with a PADD in hand, hidden in the aisle behind the table where they sat. He was well aware he should not be listening, but he was rooted to the spot doing just that, nevertheless.

"He knows how I feel about him now, La," Nyota hissed.

Yes, he did. And his body became suffused with pleasure just thinking about it. The fact of their relationship was new. She was _his_.

"It would follow that he's aware that I think about him frequently, that he knows what his presence does to me." She went on in a whisper, "We don't need to discuss all the tiny details."

Spock's mouth twitched. He _was_ well aware how often she thought of him and was relieved to know that he consumed her thoughts just as she did his. However, he did not agree with her comment about the 'tiny details'. They would be discussing what she had told Gaila…_thoroughly_.

Nyota felt like such an idiot! She knew she shouldn't have gone drinking with her friend last night. She had had too much to drink and as a consequence had shared way too much about Spock's effect on her.

She had told Gaila about the 'incident'. She told her how, a week ago, Spock had looked at her…just _looked_ at her from across the quad, and she had climaxed. Had an orgasm, right there – sitting on a blanket in the sunshine, surrounded by people, soaking her panties and shivering with shock and elation, her mouth pressed closed in a tight line as she suppressed her body's desire to scream and moan. Nyota had been thinking about Spock, looked up and found his eyes studying her, fixed with desire on her, and it just happened.

She had continued, telling Gaila how it felt, as if he knew when she was thinking about him. That she loved to look up and find him looking at her, in class, in the mess hall, in the gym. He was so controlled in all other aspects of his being, so reserved in his interactions with her, his eyes locked longingly on her was intoxicating. She fantasized about him watching her, and it made her burn with lust. She had never thought of herself as an exhibitionist, but that's how he made her feel. She wanted him to watch her. She craved his hungry stare.

Gaila giggled. "Maybe you're right, I don't think any man should know he has _that_ kind of power." She got a far-off, dreamy look in her eyes. "But it really is unbearably hot, Ny. No one has been able to do that to me. It must be the love thing. You know, cause you luvvvvh him." She started giggling again.

Nyota bit her lip, fighting the wide smile threatening to take over her face. That she did.

Spock walked away quietly, unnoticed by either of the women, disappearing from the library. He was filled with contentment. Nyota loved him. He felt the same.

* * *

"I wish to conduct an experiment."

Nyota looked up from the report she was reading at her desk in Spock's office to return his gaze.

"An experiment?" She tilted her head questioningly. "What kind of experiment?"

"I wish to observe you for a day." He paused as her brow furrowed in a confused frown, then pressed on. "Only you, with no distractions, to study the form of your body, in motion and stillness, the way emotions play across your face – when you think of me. I want to know those thoughts…if they mirror my own of you. I want to learn to read you, to see and experience…_feel _the effect my gaze has on you, what it provokes in you."

Oh shit….

Did he…Oh no!

Nyota cleared her throat, wishing she could diffuse the liquid heat currently stirring and pooling between her thighs under Spock's intense scrutiny.

Spock said nothing, but waited, arching an eyebrow in a subtle, knowing look.

Nyota didn't know what to say, shifting uncomfortably and rubbing her thighs together. Spock didn't miss the action; his eyes slid to the juncture between her legs, lingering there, then snapping back to meet hers.

Yes, he thought. This was indeed a logical pursuit, to expand his knowledge of Nyota's sexual appetites. They had not yet engaged in intercourse; his desire to not disappoint and, he must admit, lack of opportunity had delayed it. But when they did he would know how to please her, of that he was certain. She was aroused at the mere mention of the experiment. The actual exercise was sure to yield pleasing results…for both of them.

He would watch Nyota and she would know his eyes were on her, just as if they were his hands, his mouth. And as their day unfolded, and the experiment progressed, they would draw close to one another when the moment allowed, telling each other their desires in passing words and shared looks, in an erotic dance of foreplay, until they were too inflamed to allow even a breath to separate their skin. When that moment came, and they could not withstand the ache for each other's body any longer, he would steal her away and let his hands touch all that his eyes had caressed. He had seen her response last week to him, knew he had made her come with only his eyes telling her how he wanted her, that he was thinking of her too. And he would do it again before joining with her, discovering the sensation of her climaxing with him, around his hardened penis, against his hungry tongue.

"When?" Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

"I have cleared my schedule of any other obligations on this Saturday." He rose and crossed the room, retrieving a tall glass from the counter and filling it with cold water. "If you are available, we could proceed then. I would require a guide as to your planned activities, in the interest of efficiency." He placed the glass before her on the desk. Nyota stared at it, her mind a jumble.

She was too intrigued and aroused to hold on to her embarrassment at Spock's unexpected knowledge of her proclivity. And Saturday, she thought suddenly as her center throbbed, was four days away! She wanted to turn in her chair right now as he stood over her, spread her legs wide, slide her hand beneath her panties and thrum her aching clit with his eyes burning into her until she cried out in completion. Then she'd let him throw her on the desk and take her mercilessly. She almost mewled at the image. Her thighs brushed together again and she heard him breathe in deeply.

She picked up the glass and drained it, setting it down with a crisp clink.

"I can send you my plans for the day later this evening," she said, placing both hands flat on her desk to keep them from delving under her skirt. "Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes." His response was barely audible. "Thank you, Nyota."

She raised her eyes to meet his, confused by his soft statement of thanks, and saw his yearning there. He wanted this – craved this 'experiment' as much as she did. It wasn't just about her, it was about _them_. He had made her an exhibitionist. She had made him a voyeur.

There was the sound of movement in the hall outside his office door, someone exiting the lift. They stared at each other for another moment, then Spock looked away, walking back to his own desk.

"Perhaps it would be best for us to separate for the remainder of the day." He drew his PADD to him and began to work. "I do not have an excessive work load. You may take the rest of the day off, Cadet."

He was back to his usual professional tone. But Nyota was not hurt, because she knew what he was really saying. They needed to get space between them now; they wanted each other too badly, and were on the verge of doing something stupid, like having screaming, mind-blowing sex on every surface in this office. In a way she was relieved; she could go back to her room and alleviate the throbbing need between her legs.

"Thank you, sir." She stood and grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"What are you thinking of?" His voice was so soft, she was sure he had not meant for her to hear. He had inexplicably spoken to himself, making verbal his own thoughts. Not a very Vulcan thing to do. She was undoing him.

She spun to look at him and thrilled at the startled look on his face at his own unchecked behavior and, she suspected, her witnessing it.

She felt a surge of boldness at his sudden look of vulnerability and strode to his desk, leaning down and planting her hands on its surface where his now lay, much like hers had been moments before.

"I'm thinking I am going to go back to my room, lock the door, strip off this uniform and take care of the needy ache you've created in my pussy that only you can elicit. I'm going to finger-fuck myself with your image in my head and your name on my lips until I lose consciousness, wishing with every fiber of my being that you were there to watch."

She was sure he had stopped breathing.

"Is that what you wanted to know, Commander Spock?"

"It is sufficient."

She gave him a lascivious smile, stood upright, then turned away and strolled out of his office, feeling his eyes on her the whole way.

The door whooshed shut behind her and Spock sat immobile, his mouth watering.


	2. Chapter 2

The Experiment

Part II

Nyota returned to her room, promptly kicking out Gaila as she crossed the threshold. The Orion left without argument, fanning herself while giggling wildly and mumbling something about being insanely proud of her 'little Ny' and shocked a stodgy, emotionless _Vulcan _was turning her roommate into a sex fiend. Nyota ignored her, locking their door as soon as it slid shut behind Gaila's bobbing curls, then proceeded to strip off her cadet reds and make good on her words to Spock…over and over again.

Spock retired to his quarters as soon as work allowed, planning to meditate. He removed his uniform and replaced it with a soft tunic and trousers, turned off his comm, lit his firepot and settled on the floor before it.

He rose from his mat at 2300 hours and noticing a blinking light on his comm indicating that he had messages, he took a seat at his desk to retrieve them. There were two messages from Captain Pike, three from other, fellow instructors and one from Cadet Nyota Uhura.

He reviewed and answered his work related messages quickly, but paused before opening Nyota's message. His finger absently stroked the key to open the communication as he thought about her words to him that afternoon and considered the sleep he could be forfeiting--the hours of meditation he could be undoing, by viewing it. Within seconds he decided it was a moot point. If he failed to open her message he would lay awake puzzling over the many potential reasons for her to contact him. The contents could very well be related to academy business—not at all pertaining to their personal relationship or the events that had transpired between them today and therefore harmless.

Spock opened the message, only to freeze at the image that materialized before him.

Nyota was sitting on her bed, haphazardly wrapped in its sheet, clutching it to her bare chest with her right hand. Her hair was loose and wild, spilling down her smooth back and over her small shoulders. She looked sated and pleasantly sleepy from the activities she had spoken of and indeed partaken in, a lazy smile gracing her face. She lifted her eyes from the console to look directly into the screen and Spock inhaled sharply at the raw beauty he beheld. Her face was as expressive as his was not and in it he saw incomprehensible love and sex and desire on the cusp of fully knowing its object. She filled his vision and blurred his thoughts while waking a nearly feral want within him, sending heated blood coursing and pounding through his veins, flooding and stirring his groin.

"This is what I look like…this is what just the _thought _of you does to me, Spock."

Her voice was low and comely and Spock gripped the edge of his desk violently with hungry hands. He heard its frame groan beneath them in protest when Nyota released the sheet tangled about her hand and let the cloth covering her fall to her waist, revealing and tracing the soft brown skin of her torso with her finger tips. The nipples of her breasts were hard and peaked and he watched enraptured as she brushed one gently, before his eyes dipped lower to where the sheet had slipped down between her thighs allowing him see the edge of dark curls that covered her sex. His own sex began to ache and throb.

She was stunning.

She was his.

Nyota extended her hand and placed her palm flat against the screen as if desperate for contact. Her countenance shifted and she suddenly appeared nervous; not at all like the Nyota who had spoken so brazenly in his office, hours before. His chest felt tight and he covered the image of her palm with his own. He felt dueling sensations of comfort and disquiet erupt and war within him at his illogical action, but his hand remained pressed to hers.

"I…" Nyota paused, unable to finish her thought; biting her lip and dropping her eyes to the floor. He saw her hand shift beneath his, fingers flexing against the screen, her nails raking the surface in frustration. She shook her head slightly and he thought he heard her whisper, 'not like this.' She took a deep breath then and lifted her eyes once more. The nervous look was gone, replaced by one filled with hunger and heat.

"Saturday."

It was now a goal, a prize sweetly sought. It was a single word, expounding so much; a declaration and an invitation, a promise and a prayer. The screen blinked signaling the end of the transmission.

Spock knew time had not altered in any way, yet Saturday seemed farther away somehow.

Fascinating.

He let the thought go and let himself feel the blood pulsing in his groin. He focused on the way his engorged member strained against the soft texture of his pants. He replayed Nyota's message, getting exquisitely harder, feeling his desire coalesce and liquefy, weeping from his lok's sensitive head. He refrained from touching himself or thinking of Nyota touching him. He would need to spend the night mediating. The _entire_ night.

Spock moved to turn off the comm, but stopped short when he noted the time, both on the terminal and on Nyota's message. Mere minutes separated the two. He stared at the data. She had called only moments before he had activated the device.

His hands flew to the entry board, inputting her contact code without hesitation, followed by a complex encryption code.

There was a soft beep, then another, and then she was looking back at him with a stunned expression on her face.

"Spock?"

He blinked at his name, but otherwise kept his eyes trained on her. Nyota had covered herself with a large black t-shirt that completely hid her body from him. It looked suspiciously like one he was currently missing. He was disappointed she was no longer naked but oddly pleased and intrigued that his clothing was what she had utilized to drape across her skin.

He also noted he had become painfully hard.

"I wished to inform you that I received your message."

Nyota tried to look a tad sheepish at her behavior; she had never done _anything _remotely like this before. But her excitement at his responding to her call couldn't be contained and won out over any trepidation she should feel. She was instantly intoxicated by his image on her screen and a brilliant, but slightly shy smile appeared on her face. Nyota stepped back from her comm and sunk down onto her bed, her head spinning. She _never_ thought he would respond.

Saturday seemed like it was an eternity away.

She had spent hours imagining his eyes on her while she touched herself and now he was really looking at her and she was struggling just to draw breath. She meant to meet his gaze as she reached back and drew her hair over one shoulder, preparing to say something smart and sexy and shocking—like she had hours ago in his office, but upon locking eyes with him she faltered, buckling under the intensity of his stare. He looked ravenous and found she was unable to make a sound, much less form a clever retort. After several seconds of loaded silence Spock spoke again.

"I did not think it possible for you to be more appealing to me, Nyota. But you are quite astoundingly beautiful in the wake of pleasuring yourself."

She emitted a tiny, shocked squeak.

Nyota felt blood rush to her sex, searing it with heat as if his words had branded her there and her lips parted to form a little 'O'. Her eyes drifted shut, breaking their gaze while she pressed her thighs together, vehemently ordering her hands to stay at her sides, fisted in the chaos of linens she was sitting on.

"Before the end of your transmission, you began to say something, and then stopped." Spock continued, when it was patently clear Nyota had been rendered mute. He watched as the nervous look he had seen earlier reappeared at his statement and his curiosity flared. "What did you wish to say to me, Nyota?"

He didn't miss the way she trembled when he spoke her name and his mouth twitched along with his manhood.

She turned her face away from him, inwardly chastising herself. She wasn't about to tell him what she had almost said. She took a deep breath while she grappled for something to say, feeling his eyes continued scrutiny, dark and inquisitive. Her downturned eyes missed his hands sliding from his desk into his lap, the shift of his hips as he pushed his pants down and away, freeing himself.

"Nyota."

It was a psalm, uttered as his fingers brushed the flesh that ached for her then closed around it,.

She looked up from beneath long lashes and shuddered at his soft stare and parted lips and forgot what he had asked. She could only hear the melodic call of his rapid breathing; only see the slow hypnotic movement of his arm as he stroked what she had not yet seen, touched, sucked.

She whimpered.

"Tell me."

He gripped his length harder, sliding from base to tip and circling the head with his thumb.

"I want to touch you."

It was the truth, but it was a lie. Nyota knew Spock was referring to his unanswered question.

"That was _not _what you began to tell me in your message." He admonished, arching his brow. Her eyes leapt to the long angled line and she looked 'caught' as much as she looked amused at his 'calling her' on her 'bullshit'. "You are a liar _and a thief_, Nyota. Take off my shirt."

She was startled by his words at first, but then a smile crept across her lips. Caught. Again. She had been so shocked by the computer announcing an incoming message from Commander Spock, seemingly on the heels of her outgoing one to him that she had completely forgotten she was sitting before him dressed in his pilfered black undershirt. She had been sleeping in it for ages. She had felt herself become warm and wet at the commanding, rough tenor of his voice and shifted, realizing the edge of the stolen item was probably damp where it was pressed between her thighs. She had been wet for him all night.

Nyota gathered the hem of his shirt in her hands and hoisted it over her head, letting it drop to the floor, and then felt goose bumps sweep over her naked flesh as his eyes touched every part of her.

"Show me."

His voice. His voice. His voice.

"What do you want, Spock?"

Her voice was like an embrace and it held him as surely as his eyes held her.

"You, Nyota—I want you. Lie back, show yourself to me."

Nyota's earlier fantasies broke into pieces, shattered beneath the boot heel of the real thing.

She closed her eyes and pulled herself to the center of her bed before easing onto her back. She bent her knees, planting her feet and let her legs fall open for him. She closed her eyes and focused on his sounds and the way her body hummed with the knowledge that his cock was hard and in his hands, because of _her_.

Nyota wanted to feel the weight of his penis in her hand. She wanted to feel it filling her mouth…her sex. Her arousal began to slide from her, soaking her already destroyed sheets.

Spock's hand was moving faster, his breath becoming labored and shallow. He had masturbated before, but it had not satisfied him in the way this was. Nyota filled him up in ways he could not foresee and did not understand. He _felt_…and there was no shame, just peace and pleasure and totality. Her sex glistened with her desire for him and his mouth was dry with thirst for what shown there. The sheets below her were absorbing what flowed from her and he thought it was a travesty; a waste of something necessary and sacred to him.

He began to come apart, visualizing his mouth on her, his tongue probing, taking everything he craved, and then rising to his knees between her legs, pumping harder and harder until he spilt his semen across her belly and breasts.

The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable when he heard her low whisper.

"His soft downy hair on my thigh…hands hot and hard, pinning me down…" She gasped and Spock's hips began to rock and meet his hand, his eyes taking in her every movement. "His mouth…his tongue…oh gods…" She was panting, her back arched off the bed, the sheets fisted in her hands. "Spock, I want you to…suckle me. I want you…take it all…lick my pussy, Spock."

Nyota's words, echoing his thoughts and breathing them to life ripped Spock's Vulcan control apart and set him free. He went to pieces, whispering her name as he began to release, hot come splashing against his hands and thighs over and over.

"I will do it, Nyota…that and more." He rasped, answering the words she had not expected him to hear as his climax subsided, leaving him loose and trembling.

Nyota let go of the sheets beneath her; the fingers of her left hand entering her mouth to be sucked, while those of her right pushed inside her and she moaned, panting and following him into blissful oblivion.

Spock was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful.

She fell asleep, laying naked and spent before him. When she rolled to her side and pulled a blanket over her, he cut the transmission.

0100.

Three more days.

**Author's Note: Any grammar or punctuation mistakes are my own. I apologize for the delay in updating, but real life happens dear readers. That said, reviews are a very effective motivator. Want more? Click on the button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Experiment

Part III

Spock sat immobile for 2.35 minutes after he ended the transmission with Nyota. He was fully aroused again. She had waited for him to achieve his orgasm before she began to seek hers with the touch of her own hands, and he was grateful. Her delay allowed him to focus himself fully on her movements without his own burning need pulling at his mind. But now he yearned for her again as he stared at the blank screen.

Nyota's actions had provided Spock with both pleasure and an education. She was teaching him about her body, about how to pleasure her. He absorbed her every motion and moan in rapt fascination as only a Vulcan could, converting it all into formulas and equations to organize and apply. He calculated the pressure she used when she caressed and grasped her breasts, when she sucked her fingers. He memorized the speed and rhythm of Nyota's fingers as she guided them repeatedly within her, the precise angle of each thrust of her hand and hips. She continually adjusted, seeking the friction she needed to give her body the pleasure she sought.

As her need mounted and climbed and his bloomed anew, he took in each shift of her form, from her breathing the mantra _'feels good'_ with the gentle rock of her hips riding her hand, to moaning _'fuck yes'_ as her pleasure deepened, lifting them to meet a rougher thrust, to crying and chanting _'ahhh, Spock'_ when she at last achieved the angle required to allow her to touch the optimal spot within her to attain maximum sensation, to rend herself apart. He nearly climaxed again as she tensed and arched off the bed while pulsing her fingers repeatedly, pounding what he was sure was what humans referred to as her 'sweet spot', until her climax overtook her, ebbing and flowing from her sex through her limbs, leaving her softly shaking.

Spock wanted to find the _'ahhh, Spock'_ place inside Nyota with his hardened cock. Repeatedly.

The only fault Spock found with the exercise was that being apart from Nyota rendered him unable to wash every drop of her sweat and come and tears away with his tongue. A waste of something that was, in his mind, valuable and precious was illogical. His mouth watered, as it had in his office, at the sheen that now covered not only her sex and inner thighs, but her long fingers as well. The desire to leave his quarters and go to her, to taste and touch, was strong. He had never desired to sleep with another being before, with his bare body pressed against theirs. He suppressed the feeling and disengaged the communication as Nyota drifted to sleep.

Spock stood up from his desk and pulled his soiled clothes from him, wiping what remained of his earlier release from his thighs with his shirt. He moved naked through his rooms, his penis erect and straining before him as he tossed his clothes in the chute for cleaning before moving into his lavatory to shower.

He stood still beneath the flow of water as it drenched him thoroughly, letting his mind process all the sensations coursing through his body, both within and without. The hot water pouring over him stung his skin, the heat and the force of the spray pounding against him making his skin tingle pleasantly. And then he added to his awareness the feel of the tightness low in his abdomen, the pulsing of the blood in his groin, which made it throb and twitch. He layered Nyota into his thoughts and felt all the sensations flowing through him intensify; the strange phenomenon was intriguing and immensely satisfying.

His mind was awash in images of her, and though he had learned things about pleasing her, she had also created questions that made him burn with curiosity. He wanted to know why she had done certain things, or touched herself in a particular place, what it did to her and what she thought of when she did it.

Spock wrapped his hand around his length as he pondered the experience, but instead of moving his hand over his member he held it steady and rocked his hips forward slowly, imagining pushing into Nyota. He rested one hand against the shower wall and planted his feet wide apart. He eased his hips back then slid forward again, wondering how it would feel to have her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her sex wrapped tightly around his lok. He thought about the words she said, about the ways she wanted him to touch her. They both appeared to crave the same things. He was eager to oblige her desire to be pleasured orally, and he thought of them lying side by side stroking each other with their mouths.

He felt himself become harder and quickened the pace of his hips. His mind began to slip away, and he refused to hold on to the shock that flashed through his Vulcan sensibilities as he began to whisper aloud all that he desired, just as Nyota had.

Spock fell into a deep sleep at 0200, much like his Nyota—comfortably naked, his cock soft and sated against his thigh.

* * *

Nyota sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked at the time, 0530. She looked around at the trail of clothes starting at her door, the disaster that was her bed, Spock's black t-shirt lying at the edge of her bed. _Gaila's right_, she thought. _The Vulcan has turned me into a sex fiend; a crazy, 'can't get my clothes off fast enough, hornier than an Orion jack-rabbit, naked-exhibitionist-message-leaving' sex fiend. __  
_  
Embarrassment began to churn in Nyota's stomach, but before the emotion could grow and expand to leave her riddled with regret for her actions, the sound of Spock climaxing, speaking _her_ name, moved through her consciousness like a sultry, hot Vulcan breeze. All embarrassment, fear, and uncertainty evaporated under the intense memory of that moment and all that led up to it. She thought of the last thing she saw before allowing sleep to take her: Spock's face—soft somehow, though it appeared to her in the dim light of his quarters to be set in its usual reserved, neutral expression, gazing back at her spent and naked form with what she believed was quiet satisfaction and wonder as her eyes grew heavy.

Nyota smiled to herself as a tremor ran through her body. She had only slept for a few hours, but the sleep was deep and dreamless and she felt fully rested. She got up and wrapped herself in a robe, then collected her discarded uniform from the floor and stripped her bed, dropping the items in separate laundry bags. She picked up Spock's shirt, holding it for a few moments, an idea forming, before finding a carry bag to place it in and setting it next to her PADD on her desk.

She showered and dressed quickly and was just finishing putting fresh sheets on her bed when she looked at the clock again, 0615. She gathered together everything she needed for her day, placing it all in another bag to take along, wrote a short note to Gaila, and set off.

Nyota jogged across campus and caught the 0630 train to her favorite bakery. It happened to sit adjacent to a laundry service. She dropped off Spock's shirt at the cleaners, with their assurance that she could retrieve it within the hour, and went next door to have breakfast. She realized she was famished and indulged in a large meal with her hot tea while she waited and went over her day in her mind.

She was almost finished eating when her PADD chimed with a message that her order with the cleaners was ready, well before the hour was up. Nyota pushed her unfinished food away, grabbed her things, and left. If she hurried she could beat Spock to his office.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to TalesFromTheSpockSide for giving of her mad beta skills. **

**As I said before, reviews are a powerful motivator for updating , I would say this update is proof of that. Please click the button people and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Special thanks to TalesFromTheSpockSide for giving of her time to beta this. Thanks to the ladies of the WA for the encouragement. Love to The Southern Scribe. The mention of Nyota's 'Grr' is for you dear one.**

The Experiment

Part IV

Spock was sitting alone in the mess hall eating an early, extremely large breakfast after waking at 0600 feeling well rested but extremely hungry. He had opted last night to forgo his evening meal, believing he needed to meditate more than he needed sustenance. It was not the first time he had made such a decision, but he could not recall another instance when the action had left him so decidedly hungry. He was consuming the last of his tofu scramble when a familiar voice greeted him and he looked up to see Captain Pike take the seat across from him.

"Morning, Spock. Waiting for someone?" Pike asked, looking at all the food before Spock with his mouth slightly agape. Pancakes and biscuits with jam, and fruit, and oatmeal, and yogurt, and potatoes, and whatever had been on a small collection of empty dishes, and…was that vegetable soup? Didn't Spock usually eat toast and fruit?

Spock looked back at him unfazed, finished chewing the bite of food he had just taken to his satisfaction and swallowed before answering with an even, "No, I am not."

His new dining companion and commanding officer gave him an amused chuckle and smiled. "Huh… I thought you kept looking at the door, like you were expecting someone. It must have been my imagination."

Christopher Pike's smile got wider as Spock ignored his goading comment and took another bite off a biscuit instead of replying. Chris knew damn well he hadn't imagined anything. He'd known Spock long enough to catch the very rare but occasional flit of emotion spark then quickly disappear in his eyes. And today, he had watched those eyes settle on the entrance to the mess hall with a thinly veiled look of longing five times now, in the very short time he'd been observing him. He was amused by Spock's curt denial, thinking it had a distinct smell of Vulcan bullshit.

Pike had seen his friend sharing meals with a particularly lovely cadet, on campus and off, on more than one occasion. He knew he should discourage it, but as Spock would say, he found the situation fascinating.

He had never seen Spock appear so…_content_ in the company of another being. It was as if Cadet Nyota Uhura had finally made the young Vulcan comfortable in his own skin. And that was something that even Chris had not even been able to achieve after years of friendship. Suffice it to say that he couldn't seem to muster any words of caution or reprimand to the Commander about the possible budding relationship, but instead was rather thrilled at the prospect. The woman awoke something in Spock; he needed her, and Chris wasn't going to take that away or tamper with it because she had been his student and was currently under his command for a short time as his aide. Regulations be damned; he thought the Commander deserved a measure of happiness, or whatever the Vulcan would call it. He trusted Spock and knew the Vulcan well enough to know he had not, nor would he ever, let his relationship to another person impede his judgment or ability to command.

"But then again, I saw all this _food_," Pike continued, once again scanning the large spread of bowls and plates laden with food that trailed along the table in front of Spock. "I was sure you were expecting someone to join you to help eat all this."

Spock finished a bowl of fruit and moved the empty dish out of his way, replacing it with a bowl of oatmeal.

Pike's expression changed to one of curious disbelief. "Spock, I've never seen you eat so much in one sitting. Hell, I didn't think you could."

Spock gave him a dubious look with the simple arch of his brow. He was still very young by Vulcan standards and could eat a great deal.

"Are you going through some kind of Vulcan growth spurt or did you do some sort of, I don't know, _strenuous exercise _or something that increased your appetite?"

The captain gave his brows a suggestive waggle with the latter part of his question, even though he was sure his friend would miss the innuendo.

His friend did not.

Spock stared back at Pike; his spoon, filled with oatmeal, was half way to his mouth when it halted midair as he froze and his ears turned slightly green around the tips while he processed several thoughts at once.

_It was not possible for Captain Pike to know what had transpired between him and Nyota last night. _

He blinked.

_He would not call what he had shared with Nyota exercise per se, and while he would call it exhilarating he would not refer to the interaction as strenuous. Though he believed that when they were actually physically joined it would definitely be so. He was looking forward to it with great anticipation._

He swallowed.

_Their sexual activities were not the primary reason he was extremely hungry this morning. _

He lowered his spoon, annoyed with himself for being so disconcerted by what he was certain was a completely innocuous query about an alteration in his food consumption based on the Captain's prior observation of Spock's habits.

_And he was confident his encryption of the communication with Nyota the previous night was unbreakable._

He picked up his water.

_Nyota was usually here by now. Where was she? She always had her breakfast in the mess on Thursdays. _

He took a drink while refraining from his desire to glance at the door. Again.

Spock could feel his commanding officer's confusion at his response, or lack thereof, to his questions. He concluded Chris thought he had said something culturally insensitive and offended him.

He set his glass down.

"I was in need of meditation last evening and did not consume end-meal," he stated in a clipped tone. It was true, and everything else that Spock had thought about was illogical, based on a swelling emotional desire to protect and shield what he had with Nyota.

They stared at each other.

Pike leaned back in his chair, one hand resting on the table top between them, a single finger tapping the surface.

_What the hell just happened?_ He thought as they held each other's gaze, his face marked with a small questioning frown, Spock's as perfectly clear as the ice in the glass of water sitting in front of him.

Chris was sure that in his attempt to tease Spock he had somehow spooked him, something he didn't think was possible. He looked down at his hand, effectively releasing Spock from his very unwanted scrutiny and gave a small nod of assent to his statement, hearing an exaggerated 'ooookay' in a small inner voice.

He began to go over what he had said to Spock in his head; perhaps the cadet and commander had more than a budding relationship, maybe one that involved _strenuous exercise_. He had a feeling that a cadet, currently_ not expected _in the mess hall was the cause of Spock's _need _for meditation.

_Oh boy, he's got it bad, _he thought with a mental laugh.

Pike cleared his throat and began going over the latest potential crew manifest for the Enterprise. He was relieved as he watched the tension in Spock's posture slowly recede from his form. The commander resumed eating, listening, and speaking only when it was warranted. Pike said nothing when his friend spared an occasional glance over the captain's shoulder toward the mess hall door.

* * *

Nyota willed the train to go faster. She hadn't bothered to sit down, but stood just inside the doors, ready to run when they opened.

Gaila winked at her as she blew past the Orion at a dead run minutes later, slowing to allow the doors to the science building that housed Spock's office to admit her. Sixteen minutes later, Nyota's PADD beeped loudly; a message from her 'look out' that Commander Spock was fast approaching. She groaned in frustration and jumped up to retrieve some paper, tearing her second piece out of her bag and scrawling a quick message, placing it where she had just been seated. Her PADD beeped again, La relaying that Spock was in the building.

Nyota typed, 'Where?'

'North side.'

Nyota fled to the south exits.

* * *

Spock entered his office at a brisk pace, deftly avoiding the furniture within, though his attention was squarely on the PADD in his hands checking messages—none of which were from Nyota. He realized only seconds after being in the room that she had already come and gone this morning. Recently. The scent that was patently her, though vaguely different, hung in the air.

He scanned her empty desk with his eyes before turning to his own to see a neatly folded black t-shirt resting there. Nyota had returned it. He did not understand her actions, but his heart throbbed uncomfortably in his side.

Spock approached his desk, suddenly noting how Nyota's lingering scent deepened; the 'vaguely different' element he had caught seconds ago became thick and heady as he came to stand beside his chair. His heart lurched as his nostrils were filled with the uniquely feminine fragrance of her arousal.

His hands shook as he slowly slid the shirt across the desks surface toward him while simultaneously pulling out his chair, trembling with the knowledge of what she had clearly done in this space—_at his desk_.

The movement of the shirt and the chair revealed two notes, one lying on the seat of the chair and one that had been hidden beneath his shirt. He reached down and retrieved the paper on the chair first.

_Spock,_

_To answer your question...sitting in your chair, spread, my left knee bent with the heel of my boot pressed tightly against my bare buttock. My right leg extended, knee slightly bent, boot covered calf resting across the surface of your desk, with my frantic fingers, desperately wishing they were yours._

Spock closed his eyes and focused on calming himself, slowly working to clear his mind of the picture Nyota had produced there. Deep breathing served only to make the images more vivid. She had come to his office, reclined her body at his desk and touched herself, saturating the air with the musky perfume of her sex.

Two and one half minutes had passed when he opened his eyes, slowly easing the front of his uniform jacket open to slip the note into an inside pocket.

He reached for the second note, the tips of his long fingers grazing the fine lines that formed his name in Vulcan, written with care across the heavy folded paper. The first note appeared to be written in haste; this was not.

_Spock,_

_I have grown quite attached to this shirt, tossing all of my other sleepwear out in favor of it. It pains me to let it go, but I wouldn't want you to think of me as a thief, so I am returning it to you. I went this morning and had it cleaned so it would be ready for you to wear. I hope you understand I took it as a means of feeling close to you and that you will forgive me._

_Nyota_

_Oh, and Gaila told me she has plenty of shirts from Cadet Kirk that I can borrow to sleep in until I can go shopping and replace it, so I won't be without something to sleep in._

Spock felt a flash of an unpleasant and strong emotion. He turned on the spot, sweeping up his PADD from the desk where he had set it down moments before. His posture was sharp and stiff as he walked from his office, his boots pounding out a staccato beat against the pavement as he approached his destination with Nyota's note pressed tightly to the palm of his hand.

* * *

Nyota had her back to the entrance of the classroom when Spock entered. They were alone in the cavernous room, both there twenty minutes before class was due to start. She was still a little winded from sprinting across campus to his office, and then away from his office to wait for him here.

Spock walked past her position with quick steps to his regular place at the head of the class without a word. She watched as he set down his PADD, nervously biting her lower lip.

Nyota's heart swelled and began to thud heavily in her chest as Spock looked up from his PADD to meet her gaze. Before she could blink he was beside her.

"Computer, secure door."

"Acknowledged. Door secure."

She was still seated as he loomed in front of her. She became aware he was still holding something and felt her stomach tighten when she realized it was one of her notes clasped in his palm.

"Stand, please, Nyota."

She rose to her feet and he stepped closer, effectively erasing any space between them.

"Look at me."

Nyota tipped her head to make eye contact again. Spock's eyes were wide and dark and her knees began to shake.

"Which hand?"

She didn't speak, but splayed her right hand against his chest, biting her lip harder at the feel of his uniform. Spock grasped her hand in his, pulling it to his face and inhaling deeply.

"Did you achieve your orgasm?"

Nyota tried to answer, but as she began to speak Spock drew the fingers that had circled her clitoris into his mouth. She gasped, but kept her eyes trained on his mouth, her knees getting weaker as he suckled the slim digits of her hand, caressing them with his tongue. Just when she thought she was going to collapse he released her from his mouth, but continued to hold her hand, pressing his face into her palm.

"Answer my question, Nyota."

Her eyes fluttered as she tried to remember what he had asked her. She had to look down, away from his eyes, to find her voice.

"No. There wasn't time."

"Place your right foot on the seat."

Oh gods…

She did as she was told, readily complying with his command and praying her knees didn't give out. She swayed as he dropped down before her and she whispered in a needy voice 'oh, please', when he roughly yanked her panties over and out of his way. He wasted no time, spreading her with his fingers and attacking her clit with vigor. She stared down in awe, watching him part his lips and consume her with his mouth. Nyota came in seconds, hungrily rocking her core against his hot tongue, aroused beyond her capacity to think at their reckless audacity as much as his skillful touch. She gripped his shoulders, fighting to remain silent as the tension coiled tightly within her shattered and her orgasm tore through her body.

Spock emitted a low groan as he pulled his mouth away from her, leaning back into her almost immediately, licking her wet sex several more times greedily, then wrenching himself away once more. He momentarily rested his forehead to her belly, breathing heavily while she continued to quiver with the effects of his attentions.

They both wanted more and they were out of time.

"That and more, Spock…Saturday," she whispered, echoing his words from the previous night and trying to get hold of herself.

Spock touched the toe of Nyota's boot, nudging it gently with his hand, and she set it back on the floor. He returned to his feet and moved to step away but her hands, sliding from his shoulders, dug into his chest and pulled him back. She kissed him on and about his mouth, her tongue darting out to wipe away the silky evidence of their indiscretion. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, humming quietly as she bathed him with her mouth, letting her dip her tongue into his in brief deep kisses while using all of his bio-controls to continue suppressing his body's desire to grow hard against her, to be buried within her. Nyota finished with one last lingering brush of her lips to his, after which his arms fell away and he stepped back, straightening his uniform as he turned his back to her.

"Computer, deactivate lock on door."

"Acknowledged."

They were both busy inputting data on their PADDs when the first students entered the room, five point one five minutes later, neither one of them earning a second glance.

* * *

Spock attempted to limit his contact with Nyota over the following hours, but even when they weren't scheduled together he seemed to subconsciously seek her out when he was free, fascinated when he would once again enigmatically be in her presence. He would not linger in such instances but moved on quickly, trying to give her no more than a fleeting look, aware of the danger his behavior presented.

He passed her as he was exiting the mess hall from lunch. They spoke briefly about equipment being installed in the sub space transmissions lab and he inquired if she had plans for the evening or would be keeping to her room. She told him she was planning on staying home to study, and he nodded and told her to enjoy her lunch.

Later, when she arrived at his office, they worked in companionable silence for an hour before he rose to make tea. He set a cup beside her and in a soft voice said, "I did not require my shirt to be returned."

Nyota looked down at her lap and gave nothing more than a small nod to indicate she had heard him. He thought she would ask for it back, but she did not. He did not let his frustration show.

"May I make a personal query?"

Nyota looked back up into his face, her hands around the hot cup he had given her, and said yes.

"Human hands are not as…sensitive as a Vulcan's. I was curious, when you took your fingers into your mouth last night, what were you thinking?"

Spock could practically hear Nyota's mind screech to a halt at his unexpected change of subject. He waited patiently, as if he had asked her opinion of a transmission he had heard.

She blinked several times, and then finally rallied.

"I was imagining they were yours - trying to envision what your face would look like as I sucked on them."

Spock tilted his head thoughtfully. He wanted to ask her more, but after a moment he returned to his desk.

Forty five minutes later Spock gathered his things, stating he had personal business to attend to. He watched several emotions flit across Nyota's face and was sure she wished to ask what he was doing, but after a short pause she gave him a subdued, "Good day, Commander" and went back to her work. He considered her for moment, thinking of how she had spoken to him the day before and then exited his office. The human expression 'turn about is fair play' threaded through his mind.

Instead of walking straight to the door, Spock moved to where Nyota sat and waited until she looked at him. When she at last met his eyes he leaned down toward her slowly, watching her eyes go wide. He brought his lips to her ear. "Thank you for today, Nyota." He could feel her smile against his cheek. "Your taste still lingers on my tongue." He heard her gasp. "I wished to tell you, using the euphemism you seem to prefer, that your pussy is delicious."

He stood back to his full height and looked down into her thunderstruck face. He traced her parted lips with the pad of his thumb and then turned and walked away.

* * *

Nyota could not remember a single thing she worked on after Spock left his office.

Gaila flew to her side when she arrived at their room a few hours later, the Orion looking excited and ready to burst at the seams.

"You got a package!" she squealed, tugging Nyota into the room while freeing her of her PADD and carry bag.

"Good grief, La! It must be the cookies you love so much that my Grr sends me once a semester." Nyota laughed at her roommate's enthusiasm, shedding her uniform jacket and tossing it over her chair.

La thought Nyota's grandma's cookie recipe should be patented and sold.

Gaila grabbed Nyota's jacket, hanging it where it belonged in her closet, and sprinted back to her.

"Nope, my little sex goddess," she said, giving Nyota a twirl before dancing her over to her bed where a parcel was lying. "This was hand delivered by the Vulcan."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, please! You heard me, Ny. I've been waiting forever for you to get here to find out what's in this thing. Open! Open! Open!"

Nyota stood looking dazed for a minute, then sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the package into her lap. There was a small card on top. Nyota pried it open with eager fingers.

_'I do not wish for you to have the clothes of another man against your body.'_

Her idea had worked. She wanted to scream.

Within a few moments the brown wrapping was torn open and the contents revealed.

She stood, feeling woozy, and began to lovingly lay her new pajamas across her bed to admire. There were seven shirts in all; two gray shirts that she had seen him in when he worked out in the gym, two red Starfleet Academy t-shirts--both bearing the solar year Spock had graduated from the institution, two black t-shirts—like the very one she had originally taken, that were worn beneath the instructor's uniform, and finally—much to her disbelief, a black licorice Starfleet Instructors' Uniform jacket. She stroked the last item with shining eyes, immediately naming it her 'special occasion' P.J.s.

Nyota looked over her shoulder and flashed Gaila a bright, ecstatically happy smile.

Gaila stared back at her then burst out laughing. "Holy shit, Ny! What did you do?!"

Nyota didn't answer, but leaned over, pressing her face to the jacket on her bed. She could smell him on it. He had worn it today, in that classroom, on his knees. She purred.

Two more days.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**This chapter is unbeta'd and was adjusted and tweaked right up to the moment I posted, so any errors within are my own oversight. has been experiencing major formatting issues so I hope all breaks remain as they should be. Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter! I greatly appreciate all the enthusiastic pm's, and reviews. Your feedback is always welcome.**

The Experiment

Part V

Despite Gaila's periodic begging, amid giggling, for her roommate to dish out the details of her miscellaneous encounters with a certain Vulcan Commander that day, Nyota stayed mum, except for discussing the 'shirt swap' La was already privy too. If Gaila knew the things Spock had said to her, Nyota was afraid her nosy friend would burst into flames, disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

The Orion already had enough fodder in relation to her desire for Spock to tease her until the end of time.

The two cadets eventually became engrossed in their coarse work; Nyota completed a paper she'd been working on while Gaila tweaked a sub-routine to test run on the Kobayashi Maru simulator--getting her hand slapped whenever she paused and attempted to touch one of Spock's shirts.

After a few hours Gaila got up, stating she needed a break from Nyota's perpetual state of arousal. She changed clothes, gave Nyota a hug, and left to have a drink at the fleet bar with some other girlfriends.

Nyota shut down her PADD, collected her source materials and stacked them on her desk for the next day. She gave her comm. device a look of longing as she straightened her things.

Last night was…there were no words. She figured there was no way Spock would indulge such behavior two nights in a row.

She went into the lavatory to wash her face and brush out her hair.

She returned to her bedside, giving the comm. another lingering look as she passed it. She selected one of Spock's red academy shirts to wear and placed the rest of the clothes he had given her in the drawer beneath her bed.

Nyota started to pull off her shirt and paused, staring at the comm. one more time. She walked to it and punched in the code for Spock's quarters.

* * *

Spock's legs were folded in front of him as he focused on his breathing and let his mind sort and process his day.

The programming of Kobayashi Maru, assigned cadet projects, construction progress on the Enterprise, his conversation with Pike, cadet training exercises; the list went on and on. And then there was Nyota…always Nyota. He sorted and compartmentalized each thought and observation until only Nyota remained and then he began again, separating emotions and observations and musings concerning her.

Spock had spent the last four years learning her mind; her thirst for knowledge and ability to apply what she had learned, her dedication and drive to achieve her goals, her unchained emotions that were an integral part of her, and her consideration toward all those around her.

Now he was learning her body.

He first felt a deep admiration and respect for Nyota, born of his accumulated knowledge of her. That respect grew into a genuine friendship as their schedules and duties by accident or design intertwined their daily lives, affording them the opportunity to know each other on a more personal level. Then one day Spock became aware that being apart from her was uncomfortable, seeing her with another man…unacceptable.

Nyota was well suited to be more than just his valued friend, but more so a highly compatible and most cherished companion. Without searching he had found what, he often thought in his youth, had a low probability of existing—someone he 'fit' with; a very logically matched mate.

He knew her mind as she knew his, and now they were striving to at last discover and explore each other physically without illogical fear or apprehension. It was becoming clearer with each touch they shared that they were as well-matched in their physical desires as they were in other aspects of their relationship. Nothing Nyota desired or could ask of him would be off limits. His confidence in her was absolute and unshakable.

Spock revisited the sensation of his tongue moving against the soft, warm folds of Nyota's sex, an exploit they had both desired.

_The way she responded to his touch…yes, exquisitely matched. __  
_  
He swallowed unconsciously, thinking of the silky lubricant her body had produced and poured out for him. He recalled the rich flavor as it coated his mouth and face.

_He would be content to sample it daily if Nyota desired it so.__  
_  
He felt his groin stir with heat at the thought.

_He would be content to allow her to bathe him with her tongue afterwards daily as well.__  
_  
Nyota had burned for his mouth's attentions today…she needed it. Her scent had been thick in his office, giving him a clear indication of her level of arousal, he determined she had climaxed or come very close.

_…with my frantic fingers…desperately wishing they were yours…__  
_  
His fingers flexed and clenched against his thighs.

Though on the surface his behavior was seemingly rash, by his estimation it was not. He had acted logically to allay both their needs. The risk of discovery was minimal; he had calculated the expected arrival of his first students within fifteen seconds of the actual time they appeared.

_He had commanded her to open herself to him and she enthusiastically complied. She had been so soft, so wet beneath his tongue. Pulling away was...difficult. _

The pants he had donned to meditate in were becoming uncomfortably tight as his penis became further engorged.

He had reasoned as he had placed his PADD on the lectern that if she had not achieved her orgasm he could take her to her peak quickly, due to her already aroused state, while allowing himself to taste what he had longed for and not had the opportunity to imbibe, giving them both a short reprieve from the sexual tension spiraling out of control between them.

_'Spock, I want you to…suckle me…'__  
_  
And if she had already climaxed …

_…spread…boot covered calf resting against the surface of your desk…__  
_  
…he had concluded it was logical for him to take in the fruits of her self-stimulation (he could not tolerate such waste as to let her panties absorb it all) while fulfilling her request to be 'licked' by him, thus both achieving the same respite from their yearning for one another.

_…the way she rocked her hips, eagerly seeking his tongue…__  
_  
And her mention of wearing Cadet Kirk's clothes had made it necessary for him to mark her as his own. Immediately. She had been so engulfed in her orgasm and her quest to suppress vocalizing during it she had missed the way he had feverishly nipped her clitoris and labia.

Spock clenched his jaw as the urge to mark Nyota surged through him again. Drops of pre-ejaculate began to leak from the head of his cock.

He opened his eyes and stared into the firepot. His meditate had not gone as planned.

He lithely rose to his feet and turned to see the light on his comm. unit blinking. He activated the console to find a single message waiting…from Nyota. He brought up the message without pause.

The screen sprung to life, revealing an image of Nyota's room, specifically the area of her bed. After a moment she appeared in frame, but did not address him. She placed her left foot on her bed and unzipped her boot, angling her body to give him a most advantageous view of her limb as it was revealed. She removed the leather encasing her calf slowly, then repeated the action after it was removed with its mate.

Spock touched the screen, letting his finger map out the image of her leg.

His lok ached. He stripped his clothes from his body.

Nyota removed her top next, followed directly by her regulation skirt, showing him the bright white cotton bra and panties hugging her curves beneath them. Each garment in turn fell away until she was bare for him as she had been last night.

She crawled across the bed, displaying herself on her hands and knees, her bottom in the air toward him, while she moved about turning down her sheets.

Spock could feel a growl building in his chest.

Nyota maneuvered to face him and he saw one of his academy shirts in her hand.

Pleasure seeped to every part of him as she clothed herself with the item he had provided for her. She stood and it slipped down to cover her to her knees.

She looked into the comm. at last as she approached it.

"I'll dream of you… Goodnight, Spock."

Nyota extended her hand toward the terminal and cut the transmission.

Spock put the message on auto repeat, reclining at the desk in his quarters, as Nyota had done at the desk in his office; stroking himself while he breathed and gasped, 'my Nyota, mine' until his semen gushed and flowed hot across his skin.

* * *

Gaila awoke miserably aroused. She lifted her head from her pillow and looked at her sleeping roommate. Nyota twitched and moaned; she was putting off enough horny hormones to level the fleet.

Gaila smiled. Although it was proving to be uncomfortable, having Nyota sex crazed instead of curriculum crazed was a fun change. Ny was starting to give La a 'run for her money' in that department thanks to the Vulcan.

She threw back her covers and went to use the lavatory, glancing at the time; 0545. She dressed in her gym clothes and grabbed her bag. She would go work out and shower at the gym and give her friend some privacy.

Gaila was almost to the door when she heard Nyota mutter, 'Spock' and moan again. She observed her for a moment, and then went to her bed and retrieved a new box from underneath it.

"This was for your birthday," she whispered, opening the box and setting the contents beside Nyota on her bed. "But from the sound of things, you need it now." She shook her head as Nyota moaned again. "It must be a damn good dream."

The Orion moved back to the door, taking her bag and fleeing the hormone heavy atmosphere.

Nyota drew a shuddering breath, her dream Spock surveying her as the door whooshed shut behind her roommate.

She saw her nude body as it rested atop Spock's desk, open and at ease. Her hair flowed over the desk's edge and she felt his fingers fan through it as he passed by it while circling her form. He pushed his chair away from the desk and stood where it had been.

_Oh please….__  
_  
Her eyes slipped closed as the fingers that had swept through her loose locks met with her skin as Spock began tracing the small hollow of her suprasternal notch with his fingertips. His left hand smoothed over the ticklish landscape of her ribs and abdomen.

"Look at me."

It was an order, from a deep voice that lost none of its power and authority, though the words were softly spoken.

Nyota opened her eyes, feeling Spock's left hand delve lower while he lifted his right to brush the side of her face with the back of his fingers. Her lips parted and he inserted his thumb into her mouth as the fingers of his left hand found her sex and he guided two of them inside her. He drew them in and out slowly as he watched her face.

_Harder…__  
_  
Spock added a third finger, twining the long digits together and began driving into her with more force. With each thrust the intense sensations of her inner walls grew, a delicious tingling pull, growing tighter and tighter.

"Is the movement of my hand acceptable?"

_Yes…please, please, please, don't stop…_

She sucked harder on his thumb as a means of reply.

His hands were sublime, but the touch of his dark eyes…the way they held her…consumed her…

_I love you, I love you, I love you…_

The images, words and sensations swirled behind sleep closed eyes, a mirage of her mind stimulating not just her dream self but the now aching flesh that occupied the real world.

The feeling, _the heat_, was so extreme Nyota had the impulse to retreat from it, even as her body begged for more and she became aware of the real, gentle rocking of her hips. She was easing into consciousness, realizing the rocking of her pelvis was not enough as her sex cried out to be filled. She was sticky with sweat, Spock's shirt soaked; clinging to her.

Nyota pressed her hips down urgently into her bed trying in vain to satisfy the need to be touched. Her hands were gripping and pulling at the pillow beneath her head. The air around her was cold against her sweat slick skin and served to pull her further from her dream; Spock's image slipping away to the recesses of her mind as she gradually became fully aware of her bodies dream induced need. She was grinding her sex against a bed that only she occupied, not the body she longed for. Her mind reached out to the fading image of Spock even as her eyes fluttered open. She closed them again as she rolled over, tugging Spock's shirt up her torso and out of her way so she could reach between her legs and push her fingers inside her. It wasn't enough and she groaned in frustration.

Her mind seized upon what she had not registered when her eyes had briefly opened moments ago and she fumbled as she reached for the toy Gaila must have left for her; her friend taking mercy on her needy state of arousal.

She saw her comm. headset dangling from her bed side table and hit a tiny button to recall the last comm. address it had connected to while placing it in her ear.

Nyota took the vibrator in her hand and slid in down her body, moaning in relief as she eased it within her just as she heard, 'Commander Spock, here'.

She could not respond with anything other than her rapid breathing.

She tried to image the toy moving inside her was Spock's hardened cock and failed. She knew his length would feel better...wonderfully hot as it glided in and out of her.

She wanted him so badly.

She needed to hear his voice.

"Nyota?"

She groaned and moved her hand faster while her other one grasped and squeezed her breast.

She could tell by the tone in Spock's voice he suspected her activities but was erring on the side of caution when he said, "Are you injured."

"No…" She managed, though it was mingled with a moan. "Need to hear you….wanted your voice."

"Nyota activate the viewer on your comm.."

"Can't…I…oh…ahh…Spock… _gods your voice"__  
_  
She could her the muted scuffle of Spock accessing his own comm.; she had never told him what his voice did to her, provoked in her.

"What do you desire me to speak of while I override and remote access your terminal."

"She tried to gain control of her breathing then whispered, "Anything."

"I received your message last evening." He paused. "My clothing suits you."

She hummed, smiling widely as she felt her pleasure intensify under the warm caress of his voice. Seconds later she heard her comm. screen activate. She knew he could see her when she heard him whisper her name.

Nyota suddenly thought of Spock kneeling between her spread thighs, quiet and naked as his dark, unfathomable eyes watched his own hand guide the vibrator in and out of her and her whole body became electrified.

"What are you thinking?"

"You….with me…your hand…thrusting it."

"Spock!"

Her climax crashed over her and she thrust her hips to meet her hands plunging tool.

Spock watched, falling silent as he absorbed her every move. He deduced she had required more stimuli than her fingers could provide in this instance. Though it was logical for her to possess such a tool to assuage her needs presently, he was unsure she would continue to need such a device once they were able to join and copulate on a regular basis. He felt a twinge of..._jealousy _that morphed into fascination as he discovered that he would not only _never_ tolerate another male near Nyota, he also appeared to be resistant to even an inanimate object sharing her 'pussy'.

Nyota's body began to relax, although her breathing was still labored as she slid the vibrator from her sex. She sat up, covering the toy with a corner of her blanket, as a wave on embarrassment seemed to steal over her at the idea of the object just sitting there for Spock to look at.

They stared as each other for a few moments before Spock finally broke the haze they both felt suspended in by speaking.

"If you shower and dress quickly we would be able to share breakfast at 0630." His voice was steady and calm; carrying no hint that he had just sat at his desk and gazed at Nyota as she pleasured her body with a sex toy.

Nyota looked at the time then back at him and nodded minutely.

Spock did not further expound that he would use the time she took to prepare for her day to shower for a second time this morning, after removing and replacing his come soaked uniform; saturated with the release of semen he expelled while stroking himself through his restrictive uniform pants when she had called his name and climaxed.

She climbed from her bed and went to the terminal to cut the transmission, but before she could disappear he spoke again.

"Nyota?"

"Yes, Spock"

"In regard to the device you used…"

She looked at the floor and although he could not discern a change in her skin color he knew she was blushing.

"Um, what about it."

"I exceed the tools length and circumference considerably."

Nyota's eyes, wide with shock, rose to meet his as her mouth dropped open.

"I have heard the human colloquialism, 'size does not matter'" and hope the differences between the item you enjoyed and my lok will not trouble you."

Nyota's mouth began to move, but no words came.

Spock tilted his head as he looked back at her, his lips twitching at one corner.

She blinked several times, then blurted "Mess hall; 0630" and disconnected their communication.

When they sat down together in the mess with their breakfast Nyota called Spock a tease, to which he replied he had no idea to what she referred. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, wanting very much to tell him he was full of crap.

"Is a tease not someone who offers something, but then does not follow through and deliver whatever it may be they had offered as promised?"

"I suppose that would be one way to interpret it."

"Then ascribing such a moniker to me is inappropriate, Nyota because Saturday I intend to deliver.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Special thanks to TalesFromTheSpockside for giving of her time to beta this. Thank you readers for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I believe all the settings on my profile that went south have been corrected so I will actually get your pm's and reviews again, if you are so inclined. **

The Experiment  
Part VI

Spock and Nyota spent the entirety of their breakfast together on Thursday continuing to engage in the sexually charged verbal banter that they had started over the comm. that morning—though now in an eminently more discreet manner.

Since acknowledging their shared regard for each other, the pair had always striven for and maintained a practiced air of professionalism when in public. Spock and Nyota appeared today, as they so often did, to be simply the enigmatic Vulcan officer and his studious, over-achieving assistant, tucked into a quiet corner of the mess hall so that they could work undisturbed as they consumed their meal; the epitome of an efficient team. No one observing them would suspect the things they were currently saying to each other, scandalous questions answered with shamelessly erotic detail, disguised by deceptively detached body language.

Spock's visage was impassive as usual, though he was determinedly pressing Nyota for precise particulars of her dream. Nyota kept her head down, eyes firmly fixed on the PADD lying on the table in front of her as she ate her meal and gave him each and every detail he asked for. Only the commander and cadet comprehended the depths in which they reveled in this new interaction between them. Nyota was ecstatic; Spock was _playing_ with her, and he knew she was aware of his shared pleasure with their exchange. The mischievous tone they assumed helped to defuse and contain the real aching need and desire they had come to feel for each other.

They rose to part ways at 0730. Spock kept his mental shields down and open to her as they walked to the exit together, enjoying the last moments of Nyota's happiness and love for him radiating brilliantly from her.

* * *

Nyota smile was infectious as she strolled toward Spock's office; several people greeted her on along the way, drawn in by her buoyant mood.

She loved Spock…just absolutely effing luvvvh'd him; he'd sat there with his huge stack of strawberry smothered pancakes (she'd never seen that before), telling her his secrets and saying things between bites that would have caused anyone else to choke on their food and turn as blue as a baby Andorian's butt, all the while with a look of complete and utter calm and serenity. Nyota's head spun at the sheer dichotomy of the moment, Spock parked across from her in his crisp, starched uniform, wearing that placid expression, shamelessly pumping her for information for the express purpose of ensuring he was equipped and capable of fucking her six ways to Sunday when they finally got the chance to consummate their relationship.

And then there was that other thing he said…

She didn't think she could make it to Saturday. If she did, she would be naked on his doorstep at 0001. Hadn't his experiment really started the moment he spoke the idea into existence, giving them permission to openly share with one another their thoughts and desires? They had certainly been doing that, though Spock had unequivocally seen more of her than she had of him…_dammit_. She was going to rectify that before Saturday if it killed her. At this point, in Nyota's opinion, the whole week was one big Saturday; the actual day would just be when she and Spock got to let themselves off the proverbial leash.

Nyota heard her name shouted in greeting from across the quad and gave Cadet Monroe a quick wave. There was no way she was going to attempt to have a coherent conversation with anyone right now with her mind replaying her conversation with Spock in an endless loop.

_"Where were we?" asked Spock._

_"You had me alone in your office."_

_"Please explain why you find it necessary to state the fact that we were 'alone' while engaging in sexual activity, Nyota."_

She had hidden her smile at his question.

Nyota frequently imagined Spock being intimate with her in various ways while in public or when other people were present, unable to cease touching or to stop himself from driving into her when they were unexpectedly interrupted. The thought of him losing control like that almost made her brain break. And the hidden nature of their relationship seemed to intensify the fantasy of them being seen together, the act plainly marking Spock as hers.

When Spock had actually put his mouth on her _in his classroom_…other cadets minutes away, possibly waiting just outside the door, she thought she would die, finally getting a dizzying, blistering taste, after so many panty soaking daydreams, of the real thing. It had been as erotic and electrifying as she had imagined.

_"I was attempting to be as detailed as possible, per your request, Spock. I've had dreams like the one I had this morning before, but we weren't alone in them."_

_"Please clarify why you found my presence alone insufficient." _

Oops.

She immediately realized how vaguely she had spoken; he had misunderstood her intended meaning and without a doubt wasn't aroused or pleased by what he believed she had inferred. She hated that she had communicated so poorly, but had to admit, as she stared back into his suddenly steely, searching dark eyes, that she really liked territorial Spock._ Hell yes. _She quickly spoke to rectify her error, because there was no way she would be sharing him with another person either. _Hell no._

_"For example," _she'd continued swiftly, being specific in order to soothe him. _"I've had several dreams of us being interrupted…or you placing me beneath your desk, wordlessly agreeing to let me perform fellatio on you while you were engaged in meetings with other personnel. Also, after that day in the quad…I had a dream that you didn't just look at me from a distance. You came to me, pushed me down in the grass, ignoring the people surrounding us and just fu…took me right there with the sun beating down on us, the other cadets and officers milling around us as if we weren't there." _

_"It's probably best if I don't go into my dreams about you and the Kobayashi Maru simulator…"_

She'd mumbled the last of her explanation into her glass as she lifted it to take a drink and then breathed a sigh of relief when she looked up to see Spock's eyes had cooled with understanding.

And she concluded she would_ never _tell him about the dream in which she'd walked into his office, striding to him with her hips swaying, sans panties beneath her regulation skirt, and easing into his lap as he and Captain Pike sat across from each other discussing progress on the Enterprise's warp core; she loved when they talked shop about _her _ship. She'd freed Spock from his pants and proceeded to ride him, sucking on the tip of his beautiful ear while the men continued to talk about the ship's engineering schematics. Spock had halted his report to the captain now and then to kiss her lips or pull her shirt out of his way and take her breast in his mouth while raising his hips to meet her movements, calling her his _ko-kugalsu_ (fiancée) as he thrust up into her.

_"You are illustrating the common human fantasy of engaging in sexual activity in a public place, such as my performing cunnilingus on you in the Zefram Cochrane lecture hall twenty three hours, forty two minutes and thirteen seconds ago. The premise, I believe, is that one will experience a heightened sexual experience when there is the possibility of being discovered or seen."_

She looked up at him again from her PADD.

_"Correct…and yes, I did."_

Nyota had struggled not to laugh at his utterly Vulcan response to the altogether improper things she'd revealed to him. And she knew that it was inappropriate to think that Spock's response to her statement was _hot_, but his smooth, deep voice delivering his reply in his haughty oh-so-unaffected manner just _was_. She'd wished he would clear their table with a sweep of his arm and take her right there in the mess hall for everyone to see.  
_  
__"Well, you're half human; have you ever had similar thoughts?" _She had held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

_"I have."_

Nyota's heart had clenched at his affirmation.

_"Please share, Commander."_

'Please, please, _please_ tell me Spock,' she'd thought. 'Even if you sharing your sexual fantasy with me runs the risk of sending my ass into cardiac arrest.'

_"The most prevalent scenario of this type that I have experienced involves you and me copulating in multiple positions in the shi'oren (school) of my youth while three particularly disagreeable former classmates of mine observe us. I have dreamed of it one hundred and fifty seven times."_

Her stylus froze where it had glided against her PADD.

_"However, I must say my being half human is not necessarily the impetus for the dream's occurrence. I believe I would have similar sexual thoughts in relation to you even if I were born entirely of Vulcan parentage. Such things are not spoken of among Vulcans, but that does not mean that they do not in fact transpire; the feeling evoked when I dreamed of coupling with you under the conditions I described was akin to the Vulcan drive to mark one's mate. And despite the fact that I am not supposed to know of the incident, I am aware of the same sort of sexual fantasies being experienced by at least one full blooded Vulcan - because I am the product of the fulfillment of one such fantasy. Though many believe I was engineered by combining my parents' Vulcan and Human sperm and egg in a laboratory, in truth I was conceived during an impromptu mating between Sarek and Amanda atop the Ministers' bench, in the main chambers of the Vulcan High Council while they were in recess."_

Nyota shook her head in amazement as she walked into the sciences building, stifling a laugh at the memory of Spock's deadpan delivery of the unexpectedly funny, albeit deeply personal information in answer to her question. She'd almost fainted—his parents certainly would have at his remarks. It took her several moments to refocus on the first part of his reply because the last bit about Vulcan's Ambassador to Earth and his wife was…wow…seriously, just WOW. Nyota's serious Vulcan was the result of a _super_ serious Vulcan getting illogically dirty with his sex kitten of a human wife against the lectern of the Vulcan High Council's high chancellor.

She smiled like a maniac, then thought, _And __'most prevalent scenario'__…as in there are other scenarios he has imagined where people watch us while we're fucking?__ 'Multiple positions?' 'One hundred and fifty seven times?'_

Nyota finally gave up and laughed out loud as she let herself into Spock's office to work. She was now sure she could live her whole life with Spock and he'd still be able to shock the shit out of her, in the best ways, when he so desired.

Spock had undeniably almost given her a heart attack as he went into further detail of his dream of her. The image of one of the 'multiple' positions he had gone on to describe to her flashed in her mind: in one of Vulcan's famous 'learning bowls', his legs folded under him, her naked back flush to his bare chest as she straddled him, her arms threaded around his neck behind her as his encircled her frame, crossing over her body to allow one hand to palm one of her breasts and the other to grip her hip, holding her fast to him while he thrust with zeal into her sex .

Her heart stopped cold in her chest…again. She needed to ask Leonard McCoy if he could steal a cardiac defibrillator for her from the academy infirmary.

* * *

Spock nodded to two technicians as he settled in front of his console and pulled up the latest results of cadet testing in the Kobayashi Maru simulation. He was relaxed and enormously content with his day thus far.

_"I would prefer to return to discussing your dream, not mine, Nyota."_

Nyota's eyes had narrowed at him.

Spock ignored her display of annoyance at his steering the focus of their conversation back to her and was amused at her suddenly curt answers, as she had been very forthcoming initially. Her defiance was…intriguing.

_"Do you often fantasize about engaging in intimacies within the confines of my office?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When your first saw yourself in your dream, what were you wearing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Did I remove your clothes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Was I in a similar state of undress?"_

_"No."_

A pause.

_"Nyota, do you find my uniform sexually simulating?"__"_

_Yes."_

His eyebrow swept upwards. He had suspected as much and was pleased he had included one of his uniform jackets when he gave her his shirts.

Nyota took a bite of yogurt and typed something into her PADD.

Spock deduced she was going to continue to give him one-word answers in an attempt to provoke him. Unfortunately for her, he was far more amused than bothered by her sudden and stubborn non-cooperation. He had gleaned a satisfactory amount of invaluable information early in their discussion; she had been particularly descriptive when she had described the position of her nude body on his desk and how he had caressed and stimulated her, causing him to briefly raise his mental shields to prevent himself from getting aroused again. Spock had continued to question her simply to hear the sound of her voice, as their schedules would keep them apart through much of the day.

He decided to change his line of questioning.

_"Illogical though it may be, if afforded the opportunity to have sexual relations in the manner which occurred in my dreams, as I expounded to you previously —in reality, would you?"_

_"Yes."_

His mouth twitched at her continued short though immediate and positive response. His former bullies would lose their logic if they were to witness such an encounter.

_"Would you participate even if I were not wearing my 'sexually arousing' uniform?"_

Though she covered her mouth, her abrupt muffled laughter was still pleasing to him.

_"Yes."_

_"I understand copulating in one's childhood sleep chamber is also a common human fantasy. Would you be amenable to mating in mine once we finished at my shi'oren (school)?"_

Nyota hid her face in her hand, shaking as she tried to suppress her laughter.

_"Yes."_

_"Would you still be agreeable if my parents were also somewhere within the domicile and awake?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Does your willingness to pleasure each other with our bodies extend to the esteemed chambers of the Vulcan High Council?"_

She seemed to be struggling for breath.

_"Umm-hmm." _

_"Clarify, please."_

_"Yes."_

It came out as a gasp between giggles.

_"Are you in love with me, Nyota?" _

Startled, wide eyes, shining with amused tears, peeked out from behind elegant long fingers.

_"Yes."_

He had not needed to ask in order to know her answer. Even when irrationally irritated with Spock, Nyota's love for him flowed from her in incandescent waves. He simply wanted to know if she would acknowledge it verbally, after faltering in what he was certain was an attempt to declare her affection for him in her message to him on Tuesday, and then staunchly avoiding his query about it when he had unexpectedly contacted her.

They held each other's gaze for too long and Spock broke the connection, collecting his empty dishes to dispose of them. He felt an impression like a sharp pinch in his consciousness and almost flinched before reasserting his shields and blocking the extremely unpleasant sensation.

It was…disappointment. _Nyota's disappointment_, bound up in heartbreak, shaded with embarrassment.

Spock had deeply wounded the one whom he cherished the most, and he had done it in exactly one and one half seconds…he had looked away.

He had asked the most private of questions and she had answered it, laying her fragile emotions, her 'heart', bare and vulnerable before him, and she had received nothing in return; his lingering gaze had failed to tell her all she needed to hear. _She needed to hear_.

And every second that passed with her feeling his unintended slight was unacceptable.

He dropped his shields again.

It hurt.

His eyes returned to Nyota, but hers were now downturned, her chin tucked in as she rapidly gathered her things.

Ten seconds.

_"Do you have nothing to ask of me, Nyota? Or have you resigned yourself to communicating in the form of one word comments for the remainder of the day?"_

Fifteen seconds.

Nyota's eyes met his and there was the hurt that was battering his mind, mixed with trepidation and yearning and a very small sliver of hope.

Spock shifted his long legs beneath their table and brushed the toe of his boot to hers.

Twenty seconds.

_"Ask me, Nyota."_

Twenty-five seconds.

_"Are you in love with me, Spock?"_

Twenty-six seconds.

_"Infinitely more than I will ever be able to sufficiently verbalize or display."_

The painful jab of hurt vanished as quickly as it had come, instantaneously eclipsed by a burst of euphoria which Spock's mind absorbed and translated as resembling a solar flare.

Nyota went back to collecting her things, a wide smile gracing her face, and Spock marveled at her ability to move from one intense emotion to the next, seemingly with no ill effects. The split second shift had left him breathless, his heart throbbing rapidly in his side; however, it was not altogether unpleasant. They rose to their feet simultaneously and moved without words toward the door. He no longer wanted to wait until Saturday to touch her. He needed to modify their original plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I did not gain ownership in the two months I've been away. **_**Two months**_**…I have many logical explanations…really…I swear.**

**A/N**

**This chapter has not been reviewed by a beta. All the errors, and I'm sure there are many, are my own.**

The Experiement

Part VII

Spock had not expected to find Nyota still working in his office when he had stopped in at the end of his day per Captain Pike's request to meet him there. He and Nyota had spent the majority of Friday apart, and it was a pleasant revelation to walk in and look upon her.

Nyota turned in her chair and gave him a smile that made him ache. The feeling reaffirmed his earlier thought that waiting another day to join with her on the most intimate of levels was illogical. It was Illogical because the depth of their attachment to one another had been declared. It was Illogical because his blood called to him to claim her completely. It was Illogical because waiting another day was _painful._

She sat quietly at her desk looking up at him as he stood just inches from her and listened as he had told her as much. Spock was confident she understood all that was spoken and all that was implied. He was planning of making her more than his lover; he was intent on making her an integral and enduring part of his life.

Before he had finished speaking, before he realized what was happening, they were touching each other.

Nyota had only to lean forward slightly for her forehead to come to rest against his abdomen and Spock wondered at the sudden thought that if he were naked he would feel the tickle of her breath from between her parted lips against his skin.

Without further reflection, the fingers of his left hand brushed lightly down the side of Nyota's face as the fingers of his right curled into the edge of his uniform jacket, causing it and the black t-shirt beneath it to bunch up in his hand. He slowly pulled them up and away until his thought became reality and he felt Nyota's breath sweeping across the hard plain of his stomach.

The actual experience was much more than the mere thought had been and a tremor ran through his body.

Spock felt her small hand come to his side, her palm lying over his rapidly thrumming heart. The pad of her thumb smoothed over his skin and then slipped under the newly revealed edge of his uniform pants to rest almost tentatively against his hip bone. It lingered there adoringly.

He wanted her mouth on him.

Spock pulled her up to stand and face him, whispering between slow, wet kisses that they needed to stop. But they didn't and it wasn't until Nyota cupped his sex with her hand and he groaned, tightened his arms around her and thrust into her touch that he became cognizant of how out of control they had become.

He stepped away, but not before taking both her hands in his own. He closed his eyes and took several long, slow breaths.

"Captain Pike is on his way here." He said quietly, opening his eyes to meet her waiting gaze. "I am uninformed as to the purpose of the meeting so I can not estimate the length of time I will be detained."

"Will you allow me to come to you this evening when I am free to do so?" His voice was almost a plea.

Spock could feel excitement and elation course through Nyota when he finished speaking and he gripped her hands tighter.

Nyota pressed her lips together and got what Spock could only describe as a 'wicked' gleam in her eyes.

"Tell me what you were thinking…what you _wanted_ before you very wisely came back to your senses for both of us."

"I believe that was rather noticeable, Nyota." He replied, giving her a dubious look.

Nyota fought back the urge to smile and instead raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Details, Sir." She said in a whispered demand that made Spock want to show her _everything _he was thinking.

Spock released her hands instead and set about quickly putting his uniform to rights.

"I was calculating the likelihood of you succeeding in going undiscovered while fulfilling your fantasy to service me from beneath my desk while I conducted my meeting with Captain Pike."

Nyota's inhaled sharply and her eyes went from Spock to his desk and back again.

"And?"

"The odds of success are abysmally low. I am certain the captain would notice my agitated state and I do not believe I could logically incorporate your name, my inevitable—potentially animalistic—sounds, eager hip thrusting or statements such as, 'I want to lick you while you suck me, please, suck me harder' into my conversation with him in any way."

He expected her to laugh but instead her face seemed to go slack with lust.

Spock extended his hand to her face, lightly touching her meld points and in a hushed voice murmured, "My thought to your thoughts."

He sought only her immediate surface musings and found them in seconds; her pealing his clothes away and exploring his sex with her mouth. He reached out with his mind gently and waited for her discern his desire to share his thoughts and feel her way to him. Spock showed Nyota how he had imagined them together while he had stroked himself in the shower. He shared the image of his and Nyota's bodies, lying naked beside each other as they pleasured one another with their mouths.

Nyota moaned and he could smell her scent deepen with her arousal.

Spock eased first his mind, then his hand from her. He tipped his face to hers and brushed his lips across where his fingers had been.

"I already told you your pussy is delicious, Nyota. I could feast on you for _hours."_

"I love you Spock." She said, as she exhaled the breath she was holding against his neck. "Promise to come to me tonight. I can't bear to wait any longer. Give yourself to me."

"I am yours to command, Nyota."

* * *

Where Spock was concerned, Christopher Pike thought this was the damnedest week he had ever had.

He knew Spock was not necessarily a social butterfly so to speak, and events such as the one he and the Commander were being called on to attend this evening were definitely a part of the Commander's job that the Vulcan could do without. Pike had anticipated a certain amount of bristling from Spock when his future captain told him he'd be expecting his attendance per Commands request, but Spock had been surprisingly and quite clearly _unhappy _with the news.

Spock had stared at Chris for what the Captain felt like was an eternity after he had informed the Vulcan of their unexpected plans for the night before he responded with a clipped, "I will adjust my plans accordingly."

Plans?

Spock had plans?

Christopher had been taken aback, but reined in his immediate niggling desire to press for details.

But…Spock _never_ had plans.

It was a struggle for Chris to rattle off the necessary particulars for the coming evening, the when and where and with whom and why, with one thought now occupying his mind, hanging dangerously on the tip of his tongue.

_The cadet._

The Captain had never been one for gossip or to incline his ear to a 'good story', but he had been marinating on his theory about the commander and Cadet Nyota Uhura almost against his will over the last couple of days. It was a _good_ story. The reserved Vulcan taking an interest in anyone was enough to arouse just about everyone's interest… And having the opportunity for even a small glimpse into Spock's ultra private life was strangely hard to resist.

Chris considered that knowing what he did of his future first officer, Spock had probably asked the cadet to some sort of science symposium or offered to teach her 3-D chess. Chris figured, for a Vulcan that was a good place for Spock to start. Truth be told, Spock's friend had a sneaking suspicion after his conversation earlier in the week, that Spock was capable of a hell of a lot more interesting and strenuous activities where Nyota Uhura was concerned.

Spock didn't just 'have it bad', Christopher thought, and then felt his mind toss about for a Vulcan equivalent to 'in love'. Spock would balk if Chris said those words in reference to him, but the captain was human and nothing else quantified what he saw before him.

Pike knew Spock would do what was requested of him, but part of him almost wanted the Vulcan to rebel and tell him to take a flying leap into the nearest warp core. The way his friend had hesitated in giving his response made it apparent to Pike whatever he was being forced to cancel to be present at a mind-numbing evening of frivolous elbow rubbing was something important to him.

* * *

"I'm going to get to witness a Vulcan losing his shit." Gaila said, with her usual unrestrained enthusiasm as she took in Nyota's appearance when she re-entered their room from the lavatory. "Commander Spock isn't going to know what hit him. I'm just going to apologize right now, because when he rips off that sexy ass uniform of his and takes you where you stand, I'm not going to look away"

The impish smile Nyota wore faded unexpectedly and her brows came together in a small frown. La recognized the beginning ear-markers that signaled that her friend was about to abandon the proverbial ship. Ny's face started to take on the appearance of preemptive remorse.

"This is a bad idea." Nyota said under her breath as she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall and began to worry her lower lip with her teeth.

"Oh, no. This is a perfect idea, Ny. The Commander finally got off the slow shuttle to planet-sex, even bumping up his appointment to seduce you with more than just his eyes and then he turned around and _cancelled_.

Nyota cut in before Gaila could continue. "La, he didn't want to cancel. Gods, you should have seen the look in his eyes." She groaned. Nyota thought he'd looked so hungry and frustrated; it made her burn for him, _crave him,_ more than any man she had ever known.

"He got called on by Captain Pike to attend tonight. He's simply doing his duty."

Gaila made a small strangled sound of exasperation and gave her hair an exaggerated toss.

"Oh, please! Duty, my lush, ample green bootie, Nyota! This evening is all about Starfleet asking their poor officers to stand around and look pretty, while they're forced to make inane conversation with a bunch of dignitaries to make said dignitaries feel important. And they booked it at the Legion of Honor to coincide with that hack Lucutius Ta's exhibition, so your Vulcan has to discuss bad art and politics…ugh! You know he's going to hate it."

"I bet he'll just sit there," Gaila continued, "looking like the usual bored Vulcan, using as little of his brain power as possible to get through the night, because it's a waste and illogical to devote his mind to a task that's so asinine. In my well informed hormonal opinion, after you just went all "I don't want anybody else, when I think about Commander Spock I touch myself" in his office, he's going to think it's far more logical to devote his cranial activity to working on something that he believes is worthwhile, like a thousand different ways to make you scream his name."

"In fact, Nyota he will probably _love _for you to show up at this thing and give him something decent to look at. And I _know_ how he likes to look." The Orion gave her friend her most fiendish smile.

Nyota used a hand held mirror to study her back in the full length mirror on her and Gaila's wall. She was completely bare in her dress from her neck to where the misty material stopped at the base of the small of her back, her skin adorned with a long temporary tattoo. Part of her felt like she was overstepping with Spock, but after all he had said to her in his office…

She thought of his dark eyes following her as she and her roommate mingled through the rooms of the art museum.

A heated, crackling current swept up her spine.

She dropped the mirror from her hand onto the bed, reached up beneath her dress and swiftly shed the very small panties she wore. If Spock liked what he saw, she didn't want anything getting in his way. She swiveled on her heel and smiled with a fiery boldness that made Gaila squeal with glee.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**I still don't own Star Trek…join me in my weeping.**

**A/N**

**This chapter has not been reviewed by a beta, so again the many horrible errors are my responsibility. Sorry! **

The Experiment

Part VIII

Spock greeted his dinner companions with a simple nod of his head and took his seat.

He sat patiently waiting for the meal to be served, thankful that a Vulcan, Sareth from the embassy on Earth, sat next to him so he would not be subjected to 'small talk'.

He would keep his mind focused on the present engagement and nothing more. He would not think about the warmth of her breath and how it brushed against his skin.

His lower abdomen tightened and he inhaled slowly through his nose and forced his body to relax.

Spock had told Nyota he would come to her, share his body with her, and then less than an hour later had told her he could not. Her face, always so expressive, showed him everything she felt. It had been a perfect reflection of the torrent of dissatisfaction that tore through him, but he had controlled outwardly and sought to bury.

He had disappointed her…_again._

He did not care for it. At. All.

Spock wanted his mind to enter her mind and push away their discontent. He wanted his body to enter her body and drive away their need. He wanted to lick her, and suck her and _fuck_ her until she understood she'd never need anyone else, never belong to anyone else. Then at taxing times such as this they would be parted yet _never_ parted.

But he had not reached for her and then she did what Spock had seen so many humans do to deflect pain. Nyota denied her emotions all together. She _lied_, and told him it was _fine _which had fascinatingly made the obligation to be apart _worse._

"Really, Spock it's ok." Nyota had said quietly, with a bowed head. "Gaila wanted me to go out with her tonight anyway. She'll find a way to cheer me up."

Worse. Worse. _Worse_.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

Gaila pursed her lips while her eyes swept again over the Starfleet soirée as she stood with her back to her roommate. She and Nyota had entered the _Legion of Honor_ and moved quickly away from the area designated for Starfleet and her guests into Ta's exhibit to assess the 'lay of the land' as well as garner a glass of liquid courage to take the edge off Nyota's nerves.

"Searching….searching…searching for Commander hot-pants." Gaila said, under her breath. "Whose gonna jizz in those pants when he sees you."

Nyota was half listening, though an on-looker would never guess she was engaged in a conversation on any level. Her gaze was fixed with unbridled curiosity on the replica of the Vulcan learning bowl embedded in the floor in front of her. She wondered what her bare back would feel pressed roughly against the panels by Spock.

Nyota had been completely ignorant of what Lucutius Ta's latest work, or any of his work for that matter, entailed. From what she'd seen so far he was greatly influenced by and had a love of Vulcan culture and as an artist clearly perceived said culture as far superior to that of Earth and questioned why humans had not assimilated more to the Vulcan way of doing things. A desk with an old leather-bound book open and resting atop it along with its chair sat adjacent to the bowl, denoting Earth's continued adherence to, in Ta's opinion, an archaic way of educating its populous.

Nyota's eyes drifted back and forth between the two items on display before her.

Gaila began to giggle and tug at her suddenly too hot dress.

"Whatcha thinking about back there, Ny?" The Orion asked without turning toward her—once again— horribly horny friend. "And don't tell me you're contemplating Lucutius Ta's artistic vision of the merits and virtues of the Vulcan educational system verses the antiquated one Earth supposedly adheres to."

Nyota blinked languidly and unthinkingly wet her lips with the tip of her tongue in a way that many would consider a flagrant sex crime. Gaila's words were muted compared to Spock's voice in her head. And she couldn't contain the shiver that ran through her body as the words he had spoken came unbidden to her.

_"…you and I copulating in multiple positions in the shi'oren of my youth while three particularly disagreeable former classmates of mine observe us…"_

She felt her nipples harden; the sheer, clinging front of her dress revealing their aroused state beautifully.

Nyota had passed more than one Vulcan since entering the building and reasoned that, as a founding member of the Federation, they probably had a delegation present. She wondered if it would be too much to ask the gods of hot inappropriate sex for the three little bastards to which Spock had been referring to have gone into the diplomatic corps, and dispatched to Earth. Not that Nyota herself would quibble over who was in attendance for the dirty act; she'd happily fuck Spock in front of any disagreeable Vulcan at this point. It seemed a waste to have the very item that played an integral part in Spock's fantasy so close and yet not be able to put it to hot, sweaty use.

She needed to think of something different…before her body burst into flames, or she slid down into the Vulcan 'classroom' and stroked her aching wet sex while moaning Spock's name for the world to see.

Gods…that thought made her ache more.

Nyota's eyes slipped from the learning bowl to rest again on the desk.

It looked like Spock's desk.

The desk she'd dreamt of lying across, bare and open while he was uniformed and restrained. His lithe form towering over her…touching her.

Nyota wanted to smooth her hands along the surface, wanted to drape herself across it, wanted to feel Spock fold himself over her atop it.

She took in a long, slow breath, resisted the urge to cup and caress her still hardened nipples and wondered again if Spock could see her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Gaila couldn't stop herself and snorted with laughter at her best friend's spectacular lack of response to her question.

What had she been asked again?

Nyota gave her head a little shake, as if to clear it, and answered, "No, La. I'm not thinking about the extreme differences in Earth and Vulcan's educational systems…_at all."_

Gaila smiled widely; absolutely giddy that 'little Ny' was thinking more like an Orion every day. A fair bit of careless abandon had been infused into her friend. And it was inspired by a _Vulcan, _who was himself as boring to La as any of his people that she'd ever met. Drop dead gorgeous, but still…zzzzzzz where she was concerned. But where Nyota was concerned…

Gaila gleefully suspected she had a shot at observing her friend having another one of her 'Spock-just-looked-at-me-from-across-the-room-and-I-exploded' orgasmic episodes.

She was happily swimming in the potent outpouring of Nyota's need. Ny was deliciously and ridiculously aroused; everything about her alluring and radiating sex, from her skin—which seemed to glow with the most amazing blush of desire beneath it—to the dusky perfume of her body.

Gaila was actually a little surprised, understanding Vulcan's heightened senses and considering Nyota's body's enticing bouquet, coupled with the growing, insatiable pull between her and her Vulcan, that Commander Spock hadn't scented Nyota immediately upon her and La's arrival and tracked _her_ down as opposed to them trying to figure out where he was in the room.

The very idea was so hot Gaila was slick just considering it. Unlike Nyota, _she_ was going to need more than just one man tonight.

The Orion finally located Commander Spock seated at a large table when the delegations from Arcadia and Delta IV finally ceased what looked like a heated discussion and moved away from each other, parting and revealing his location. There was a large, older Vulcan that she had embarrassingly practically run over earlier sitting next to him and it looked as if the man was giving Spock an 'ear full'. The Commander looked as uninterested as Gaila had predicted he would be.

"Ny, I found…"

"Thirsty, beautiful ones?"

Gaila turned to see two Andorians had joined Nyota and herself, smiling hungrily and offering drinks from their open blue palms.

They'd been sniffed out.

* * *

Captain Christopher Pike gave the most charming smile he could muster and quietly excused himself from his third obscenely boring conversation of the evening.

After getting a large, much desired, and very required bourbon from the bar he ventured back to his table, seeing Spock still seated where he had dined two hours ago. His friend's face was devoid of emotion, but Chris had the sneaking suspicion the Vulcan was sulking.

The food had been cleared away but almost all of the table's occupants had remained, having apparently enjoyed their dinner conversations enough to keep their present company. 'Unlike Spock,' Pike thought ruefully. 'He'd probably stayed parked there to avoid having to converse with more people than he'd already been forced too.'

Chris had barely settled into his chair by Spock's side when the Andorian seated to his left turned and spoke to him.

"Tell me Captain Pike, how does one approach a human female when one desires sexual congress with her?"

"Excuse me?" Chris said, choking on the drink he had just taken and attempting to not look at Ambassador Kal like the man had grown a third antenna.

"Forgive me, Captain. I am a junior ambassador and haven't had the pleasure previously of visiting your planet before now. My knowledge of your species mating practices is limited."

"I…uh…" Pike wondered if he looked as uncomfortable as he felt.

Chris had been subjected to talk of spice trade negotiations in the Delta quadrant for the past thirty minutes and now he had an Andorian asking him how to pick up human women.

His brain sputtered and stalled. Human males had been struggling to figure out how to attract women for centuries. Maybe he should refer him to James Kirk, as the cadet pursued the topic with as much vigor as he did getting aboard one of the Federation's starships.

Pike looked up to see Spock, as well as several others at the table, looking at him expectantly. He was fairly certain his Vulcan friend was pleased with the turn of events and was enjoying Pike's discomfort.

Misery loves company after all.

Still struggling to come up with something to say that was not offensive to the Andorian ambassador sense of sex-appeal or wildly offensive and inappropriate to human women everywhere, Chris followed the Jr. Ambassador's hopeful gaze.

When Captain Pike sharp eyes found Cadet Nyota Uhura his mind was torn between two thoughts: "Lucky Vulcan bastard." and "Oh, shit."

The cadet was absolutely stunning and _she_ was the human woman Ambassador Kal was looking at.

Damn. It. To. Hell.

Chris didn't know how Spock would respond to what the Captain was afraid was about to unfold, but considering Spock's 'week of boggling Pike's mind' thus far, he didn't think it was going to be good.

The cadet and her Orion roommate were already flanked by two men.

"Ah, how wonderful." Ambassador Kal said to Pike without turning to look at him again. The Andorian smiled with enthusiastic delight. Ambassador Shinas and his secretary were already speaking with the delectable human he had caught a glimpse of earlier. "It appears my esteemed associates are more educated in the desires of human women than I. And an Orion as well! They have already attained the desired number for coupling. Perhaps they will allow me to watch."

The Ambassador's antennas wiggled with excitement while Christopher's stomach sunk into his boots. There were only a handful of Orion cadets currently at the academy. Chris could feel the tension begin to seep from Spock as the horrible possibility of _who_ the Andorian could be talking about clearly reared its head.

The Captain cleared his throat and hoped his tone of voice remained respectful, while seeking to discourage the man next to him. "I believe the women you are admiring are currently cadets at Starfleet Academy. Perhaps there are others here who would be better for Ambassador Shinas to inquire after."

Christopher registered with dismay the subtle shift of Spock's head in his peripheral vision as his friend moved to join the others at the table in observing the subjects of the Andorian's interest, confirming what he most assuredly already suspected. Within the same moment Chris heard an odd grating sound. He found its source when he dropped his eyes to the table and saw the glass Spock held in his hand splintered and cracked under his increased grip.

* * *

Nyota's attention did not waiver from the images flowing over the curved panels actively changing within the learning bowl that her eyes had been drawn to again when the Andorian had offered her a drink.

Gaila finished the drink that was offered to her and then stepped around 'her' Andorian to take the one offered to Nyota and downed it in one large gulp as well.

"Thanks for the drinks gentlemen." She said, as she passed the glass back to Nyota's admirer.

"Ambassador Shinas." The ambassador said, introducing himself quickly with a toothy smile.

"While _I _love the antennas, and find the powerful position enticing," Gaila purred, "my friend's preferences lay elsewhere."

Gaila's comment roused Nyota from her continued lustful musings and she turned to face her roommate and her unwanted—and up to that point _unnoticed_—suitor fully.

"Do tell, lovely one." Ambassador Shinas said, cupping Gaila's chin to lift her gaze to his, before shifting his eyes to look on Nyota. "Perhaps we are more able to meet your friend's tastes than you are aware."

Any tiny lingering uncertainty the Captain may have had regarding the relationship between the Commander and the Cadet evaporated along with Spock's steady Vulcan demeanor of indifference.

Becoming aware that he was on the verge of completely shattering his glass Spock released it, slowly sitting back and pulling his now shaking hands discretely beneath the table.

"Forgive me Captain." Ambassador Kal said, turning his gaze from Nyota and Gaila to Pike. "I was not aware the academy had rules that pertained to their cadets in such a way."

"The academy doesn't have rules per se, but…"

"The human female you are observing is betrothed, Ambassador Kal. It would be wise for Ambassador Shinas and yourself to seek company this evening elsewhere."

The Ambassador's antenna's drooped as he and Captain Pike looked past Spock, who wore a frighteningly blank look on his face, to the very old Vulcan sitting next to him who had spoken.

"How do you know this, Sareth of Vulcan?" Ambassador Kal asked.

"She bears the mark of her intended along the graceful curve of her spine for all to see, Ambassador Kal, although it is highly probable it is only there for her sa-kugalsu eyes."

Pike's eyes darted to Spock, who sat as still as a statue, revealing nothing.

Sareth paused, looking almost wistful and then gave the Andorian an unmistakably hard look. "Vulcan's are quite territorial when it comes to their mates, and her Vulcan consort is most certainly here. We are a people biologically designed from the days of old to only become truly whole when we share the sanctuary of our mind with another; to mate for life. A well made match is highly valued and _vehemently _guarded."

"Vulcan consort? Why would such a lovely, voluptuous being waste her passions on an unappreciative Vulcan?" The ambassador said the words as if to spit them out as bile, with a deep, disapproving frown, and then becoming conscious of his actions, hastily added, "No offense intended, Sareth of Vulcan."

The Vulcan elder was certain the 'Jr Ambassador' would not be in his position for long, considering his complete lack of decorum, though the Vulcan had not been offended by his obvious immense ignorance of his people. Sareth tipped his head in silent acceptance of the Andorian's apology.

Spock rose to his feet, placing his still shaking hands firmly behind his back and looking at no one as he said, "If you will excuse me, gentlemen." before walking away with a measured but tense gait.

Sareth watched him disappear into the crowd and then looked again to Ambassador Kal.

"Heed my words, Sir. Look elsewhere."

Pike turned, from where he too had been watching Spock walk away.

He had to ask. "The markings on the female's back…what do they say?"

Sareth looked at the captain through slightly narrowed eyes as if evaluating him before deciding to share what he had seen—the emotive beckoning of a lover. They were the ancient words of a long dead Vulcan poet to his adun'a, which traced like divine vines in two long columns from the base of the women's neck to end beautifully upon the small of her back. Small fluid script that Sareth had had to stand indecently close to read along the sensitive skin of the woman's exposed back; undoubtedly meant for none but her mate's eyes.

_"For Thee alone my flesh is flame. Thy eyes consume me; I am rendered into blissful ashes. I call, soothe my fevered ache, Thy body is my balm. Lay thy claim with thy touch which shall never cease."_

Christopher decided he needed another drink.

* * *

Nyota took Gaila's hand without a word or second glance at the Andorian, deftly extracting the Orion from his grasp, and began to simply drift away.

Gaila was ready to explode with laughter and excitement. Nyota was positively dripping sex, her slow stroll in her dress more like life-giving flowing water than walking and she didn't even know it; making herself all the more desirable.

The ambassador called for them to wait, while his assistant managed only to whimper miserably in the Orion and human females' wake. But only Gaila heard the two disappointed men because Nyota could hear nothing but her own blood pounding in her ears.

Spock had materialized from behind a large metal statue of a Pre-Surak Vulcan warrior and turned his head to capture Nyota's searching eyes with an impossibly penetrating gaze.

Nothing and everything passed between them.

"Have fun tonight, La." Nyota said as she released her friend's hand without looking at her.

She brushed past Spock with a softly murmured, "Good evening, Commander." and then melted into the masses milling around them.

Spock waited for what he calculated to be an acceptable amount of time, ten agonizing seconds to be exact, before he began to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Star Trek, Captain Pike, Commander Spock, Cadet Gaila or Cadet Nyota Uhura and so I'm immensely grateful to get to take them out and play with them, all other characters within and the story itself are the product of my less than appropriate mind. I make no money from this work.**

**A/N**

**This chapter was not reviewed by a beta. It, as many of the others chapters have been, was tweaked and tinkered with to the very last second, so again the mistakes lurking are all mine. Thanks Lydiamoon2 for catching my spelling gaffe in the last chapter so I could fix it and my fellow writers over on WA for looking my stuff over, giving feedback, and telling me when I set their computers on fire.**

The Experiment

Part IX

"Spock, may I have a word please."

Spock hesitated to break from his quiet pursuit for a split second, but then stopped and turned to face Captain Pike with a calm, inquisitive gaze while he quickly calculated Nyota's most likely destination given the direction she was headed when he was forced to pull his eyes from her.

"How may I be of assistance, Captain?"

"How may you be of assist…oh, for crying out loud, let's cut the crap, shall we Commander." Pike said with an exasperated amusement that he shouldn't be feeling—considering the situation—and that Spock was too preoccupied with his cadet to detect. 'Good grief,' Chris thought, 'this is the mess hall all over again.'

"Spock, I know you're not only attracted to, but more than just a little _attached_ to Cadet Uhura and as of now so does everyone else who was paying the slightest bit of attention at that table. When you stood up I was half expecting you to drag Ambassador Kal out the back door by his antennas. In fact, I think he was the only one who wasn't expecting it actually. You're damn lucky Commodore Mitchell didn't return from chasing after that pretty server with the champagne until after you stalked off. "

"Vulcan's do not 'stalk', Captain."

Chris gave Spock a withering look. "Really, Spock? Then tell me _what_ exactly it was that just happened back there. And let me just say, I find it nothing short of hilarious that you're ignoring everything else I just laid at your doorstep to discuss the manner in which you left the table."

Spock stared back at him, staying mute as his eyes unfocused, turning inward while he attempted to formulate an acceptable answer. Chris tried not to smile while he imagined the clank and whirring of non-existent cogs as they spun furiously in his friend's mind.

"Look, Spock," Chris sighed, "let me back up alright. Frankly, I'm happy about you and the cadet; this isn't me busting you. It's not the best case scenario, but still, it makes sense...the two of you make sense. I can't begin to count the number of women—and one man if I'm going to be completely honest—I've thrown into your path hoping you'd be interested in someone."

"I have suspected as much." Spock said, returning a lesser version of Pike's sardonic look and allowing his rigid posture to ease somewhat.

"I'm your friend, it's what I'm supposed to do." Pike began searching over Spock's shoulder and saw that Uhura was now standing across the room at the bar, her Orion roommate again at her side, probably informing her friend of Pike stopping Spock and working to formulate an exit strategy.

He couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Ny. And I'm thinking you're going to owe me some seriously salacious details for helping with this." Gaila said, bouncing with excitement. "Do you think he'll go for it?"

Nyota's eyes glazed over while she considered the possibilities and she began to squirm at the damp heat between her legs. "I hope, I hope, I hope," she whispered breathlessly.

"Oh, he's here!"

Gaila turned and gave her brightest smile to the man who was approaching. She'd thought he was a hack, until she laid eyes on him, and then she didn't give a good god damn about his art. Nyota turned and gasped.

Lucutius Ta was, in a word, beautiful. He was over two meters in height, with pale creamy skin and eyes like the waters adjacent to Earth's arctic shelf. A veritable river of long blonde hair spilled down his back which was pulled back partially in a tight braid to reveal perfectly pointed ears. He was an Ephesian, who—with a stunning smile and mischievous yet gentle eyes—looked far more like an elf of Tolkien's middle-earth than a Vulcan ever could.

Gaila leaned to Nyota's ear and whisper quickly, "If I have my way, you're not the only one that's going to be fucking a fine, pointed eared man tonight."

"Miss Gaila," Ta said, bowing his head in greeting. "And this must be the friend you spoke of." He smiled down at Nyota, who wished she could fan herself to stave off her body's desire to swoon while she nodded in response to his introduction weakly and made a feeble attempt at saying 'hello'.

"I must tell you beautiful Nyota, the body art on your back is exquisite. It is apparent we share an affinity in our appreciation of Vulcan. Lovely Gaila tells me you would be interested to see the work of mine that is not on display. Many of the pieces are mere duplicates of what is on exhibit, but there are a few items you may find…intriguing." Ta dipped his head, his voice lowering conspiratorially as he practically purred the last word. "Although," he continued in a hushed tone that caused Nyota to lean toward him unconsciously, "I get the impression you're more covetous to see the secured room they're housed in rather than the items themselves." He paused and regarded Uhura with quiet amusement. She felt the heat of embarrassment mingle with the slow burn of her arousal and wondered how the man before her could look so disarmingly beatific while sounding so scandalously seductive. The Ephesian held her gaze in a way that made her feel a little naked and _a lot _ashamed knowing Spock was nearby.

* * *

Captain Pike saw the Ephesian join Gaila and Nyota at the bar and cringed inwardly. He needed to hurry up and make his point.

"Friends help each other, Spock. And now, as your friend, I'm telling you that you need to steer clear."

"Sir, exactly what did you think I was going to do?" Spock asked with an innocent curious tilt of his head, desiring greatly that whatever Christopher might say didn't come anywhere near what he'd actually been thinking. An image of himself had flashed through Spock's mind, he, being completely content and unconcerned with Ambassador Shinas speaking with Nyota, because he was on his knees between her legs, his mouth firmly pressed to her sex suckling her greedily the entire time.

"Spock, forgive me, but Uhura went above and beyond to get your attention tonight. As a man, I personally commend you for still being in front of me having this conversation. But the bottom line is, you're not getting anywhere near her without an audience, as I'm sure a fairly substantial number of the men in here are contemplating precisely what the Ambassadors from Andoria were." Chris stole another glance at the silken expanse of the Uhura's back as she turned to pick up a drink. "That dress is really something."

Spock's eyes narrowed minutely and the tension returned to his frame, his hands balled into fists behind his back.

Pike cleared his throat and had the decency to look a tad sheepish when he met Spock's steady gaze, then went back into his 'Captain' mode.

"I saw her when you caught her gaze a minute ago, Spock. Her response to your immediate presence was visceral. For now just keep your distance. I'll watch out for her or..."

"Chris, I cannot stay away from her. I do not _want_ to stay away from her"

Spock knew how deep Nyota's disappointment and hurt had gone when he told her he could not see her and yet she found a way to come to him anyway. She not only came to him, but placed herself before him exactly as he had imagined when he first spoke to her about conducting the experiment. Nyota initiated it right before his eyes.

"…_to study the form of your body, in motion and stillness, the way emotions play across your face – when you think of me. I want to know those thoughts…if they mirror my own of you. I want to learn to read you, to see and experience…_feel _the effect my gaze has on you, what it provokes in you."_

Nyota took a risk and had given Spock everything he had desired. The scent of her need had washed over him when she had swept passed him. He knew she was wet and waiting. He had made all the necessary arrangements. It was his turn to deliver.

Chris studied Spock quietly in the wake of his friend's admission and wondered how his usually astute eyes had missed it; when want had become very real, palpable _need_ in Spock. His confession was telling. He never _wanted_ anything. The Vulcan's refusal to Christopher embodied every feeling Spock had for Nyota Uhura that he couldn't verbalize: want, lust…love. Standing in a bizarre shock wave of silence brought on by the Commander's words, Christopher came to the sudden realization that while Spock desired Cadet Nyota Uhura, he had not yet been with her intimately. How long had it been since he'd been with a woman…how long had he waited for her? Had he been with _anyone_ in the now almost four years Uhura had been at the academy? Four fucking _years_; the thought made Pike's balls ache. 'Does Spock even know how to masturbate,' he thought wildly.

And, God help her, Uhura wasn't helping the situation. What little there was to her dress was tantalizingly revealing; perfect for inspiring aching interest without giving too much away. Then there was that hot as hell-fire tattoo. Spock was unequivocally one lucky Vulcan bastard. Pike surmised he sure as shit would be looking for the nearest exit to escape with her if he was Spock too.

"Well, shit. It's still relatively early and Starfleet wants you seen tonight." Pike finally said. "They want more officers like you, Spock. They're hoping your presence might elicit interest in Starfleet from some of the attending Vulcans."

If Spock were not Spock, he would have rolled his eyes. Starfleet obviously had no idea how poor a plan that was. "Then what do you suggest, Christopher?"

Pike looked up to see Lucutius Ta run his hand down Uhura's arm.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You're going to need a wingman to keep you out of trouble."

One of Spock's eyebrows crept slowly and somehow dangerously toward his hairline. He needed to get to Nyota, and then he needed to get her alone. He did not want Captain Pike's participation in the endeavor.

"I do not get into 'trouble', Chris."

Pike couldn't help himself and laughed. "Spock, from what I've seen, you've fallen quite hopelessly and most desperately in love with a human female. You're already in trouble. And after hearing that tattoo translation from Sareth of Vulcan, I'd say with absolute certainty Cadet Nyota Uhura is in deep trouble as well." He took a deep breath, stepped around Spock and motioned for him to follow.

Spock suppressed both the urge to tell Captain Pike that Vulcan's did not love and the desire to demand to know exactly what Sareth had said, because he knew he did love Nyota and he wished to see with his own eyes what the Vulcan had implied was etched across Nyota's skin. He needed to know exactly what she had had written on her body…for him. With that thought he begrudgingly fell in step with his commanding officer.

"By the way, are you really engaged?" Pike asked, trying to keep Spock distracted for as long as was humanly possible while he silently willed Lucutius Ta to go the hell away. "I'm a little miffed, if you are Spock. That's a pretty big loop for a best friend to be left out of."

Spock spared a sideways glance at the Captain, his chest constricting at the idea of Nyota marking herself as his betrothed, his ko-kugalsu. Heat stirred low in his abdomen and he reordered his thoughts to address the man striding next to him. "I am not familiar with the word 'miffed', Captain. I assume from the remainder of your statement it is slang variant of the word offended. Although I do not understand, given that you are not a member of…"

Pike turned his face to Spock and smartly reissued his withering look, with a large side order of annoyance at Spock starting to launch into his all too familiar tactic of issuing a long winded analysis of and/or answer to a question or statement with the express intent to, in fact, not answer said question or statement at all. The so called 'non-lying' Vulcan was a master at deflection under the guise of being culturally obtuse.

Spock halted his initial planned response and simply said, "I have not proposed marriage to Cadet Uhura." and then added after a beat in a low voice, "yet."

Pike smirked and smoothed his uniform jacket. "So, as of tonight, she's still on the market—so to speak."

Spock pace increased along with his desire to bite Nyota or mount her , whichever was more expeditious in warning off the other males in the room and replied curtly, "Do not make me hurt you, Christopher."

* * *

Nyota knew exactly when Spock's eyes found her again. She could feel it in her very core; her warm, throbbing core. She didn't want to meet that dark, searing stare with her own. She knew she would come undone if she did.

Lucutius watched the heated blush beneath Nyota's skin become more vibrant. He turned from her and his amused gaze met Spock's incensed glare. "Ah, it appears we're ready." He took Gaila's hand and kissed it, causing her to emit a tiny squeal, and then strolled forward confidently with her by his side to meet the two Starfleet officers closing in on them. "Captain Pike and Commander Spock I presume." Christopher smiled easily, regardless of the extreme tension he felt, and stuck out his hand to clasp the one offered by Ta in greeting. Spock kept his hands firmly behind his back and remained silent, shifting his eyes longingly to Nyota's unmoving form.

"Excellent!" Ta said, shaking Pike's hand vigorously. "Shall we go, then?" He walked away, pulling an ecstatic Gaila along with him. Nyota started after the two without a word. Captain Pike within three strides was beside their apparent guide; going to—he had no idea where, leaving Spock to take his place alone next to Cadet Uhura, who kept her eyes firmly forward.

"Are you well, Nyota?" Spock asked in a calm tone while his eyes burned a hole in Ta's relaxed ambling form.

"Yes."

He waited for her to say more. When she didn't he continued, "Do you know where we are being led?"

"Yes."

"And are you going to inform me?" he asked, calculating the odds to be high in the negative.

"No."

The small group moved from the main hall into a long corridor and continued to walk. Spock focused on getting his curiosity under control and after giving his next question sufficient thought he asked. "Will I be able to touch you in the place we are being led to?"

"Yes."

Her answer was wrapped in a yearning, almost breathless, sigh.

It was a satisfactory answer. He did not need to know anything else.

"Commander Spock."

Spock continued to walk as he looked toward where he'd heard the voice that had called his name. He wasn't stopping for anyone. "I am Spock."

A Vulcan appeared at his side and matched his gait. "I am Varik. Sareth desired me to inform you that everything is prepared. Where do you wish me to await you?"

Spock considered the question for a moment. "Accompany us."

Varik gave a small bow of his head in agreement. "I come to serve."

Spock was pleased when he could feel curiosity spark in Nyota and begin to rage out of control.

Ta finally stopped before one of a series of secured doors and entered a long code. The door opened revealing a large storage room. "I believe the pieces you would be most interested in Miss Uhura are in this room. The area you seek is directly to your right. Explore as you so desire." he said with a small smile playing on his lips. Nyota didn't have to be told twice. She entered the room without hesitation.

"Commander Spock will you escort her in her explorations?" Lucutius asked, though he didn't pause for an answer before turning away to address Chris. "Captain Pike, would you please accompany Miss Gaila and me to the room next door? I believe my depictions of the USS Kelvin's final battle that are stored within may interest you." Christopher agreed and followed Ta and Gaila into the room the artist indicated, with a subdued 'See you later, Commander' and a knowing smile.

Spock watched the three disappear. He spoke quietly for a moment to Varik then left him just inside the entrance to the area and went to find Nyota. He walked to his right as Lucutius had instructed Nyota. He passed through two small spaces separated by removable partitions, entering a third larger area and finding her.

Ta must have indicated to Nyota where the lighting in the room was and how to adjust it. She was resting with her legs folded beneath her, her bottom on the heels of her feet, with her back to him in the middle of a large stone altar. A soft stream of light bathed her bare back, beautifully illuminating the Vulcan words written upon it. His groin stirred with blood and heat.

Spock approached her silently and knelt behind her on the altar, mirroring her position. His fingers followed the path of his eyes as they read each word inscribed upon her flesh. Nyota waited as he took in her declaration—her breathing deep and slow. It hitched and became raspy as Spock's mouth joined his fingers in caressing her spine.

"Is it permanent?"

She shivered, her nipples becoming unbelievably harder as his hot breath fanned across her skin.

"No."

She began drifting forward, folding down to a prone position as his kisses went lower and lower. He paused and licked repeatedly with long slow strokes over the word halishau (claim/demand).

"Will you make it so?" He murmured as reached the small of her back, gripping the soft flare of her hips and rubbing his face against her skin, taking shuddering breathes between kisses and licks, and nips with his teeth.

"If that is what you desire." Nyota said, her nails scratching the surface of the altar as she fought her body's need to arch into Spock touch.

Spock pulled Nyota up, lifting and planting her firmly in his lap, her back against his chest and rocked his hardened sex along the barely concealed swell of her bottom. He heard her whisper 'oh gods' as he put his lips to her ear. "It is, Nyota…it is."

Nyota began to press back and roll her hips as Spock laid one bite after another across her smooth shoulder, leaving delicious throbbing teeth marks along her dark skin. The room seemed to shrink around them, their labored breathing surrounding them like a song. Spock moved one hand to grip her breast while the other encircled her waist.

"Tell me what you want first, Nyota."

_First._

Her inner walls began to tremble. She was so close to coming against him, Spock's slow insistent motions making her body want to weep, but there was something she wanted more than her own climax.

It was time to see, touch, suck.

"Let me go, Spock." She said with a moan.

Spock could feel her urgency and released Nyota without argument. She slid from his lap and turned to face him and took his mouth with hers. Spock met her eagerly, pushing his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, unable to restrain the purr that rumbled low in his chest.

She began to fumble with the clasp on his pants. He considered her actions and then began to assist her. Spock could not calculate how long they would be allowed to remain here and decided that they needed to keep as much as of their clothing on as possible in case others entered unexpectedly. And they would have to pass back through the party to exit the building. He did not want the condition of their apparel scrutinized. He pulled away to adjust his position and push his trousers away, and surveying the room quickly, stopped, his eyes blinking slowly as Nyota began to kiss his neck.

"Nyota…."

She hummed against his skin.

"Get under the desk."

Nyota paused in her ministrations, lifted her face to his and then followed his line of sight questioningly. Spock eyes fell to her face again and searching it quickly he made his decision. He continued to look at her when he called loudly, "Varik, I wish to speak with you."

"Nyota get under the desk and service me."

Nyota gasped and scurried with alacrity from the altar to the desk that sat across the room. Spock followed with swift steps, moving the chair that rested behind it to allow her to efficiently ease into the available space and turn to face him. He pushed his pants past his hips, releasing his engorged member to the siren call of Nyota's groan of satisfaction at the sight, before settling into the chair opposite her and sliding the chair forward just as Varik entered the room.

Upon seeing Spock sitting with perfect rigid posture, his palms flat upon the surface of a large desk, Varik approached and stood before him.

"Where is Miss Uhura?" He asked. When Spock did not immediately answer, Varik studied him with greater scrutiny and noted his breathing pattern and clenched jaw.

"Are you unwell, Commander Spock?"

Spock took a long slow breath through his nose and then released it.

"To answer your questions, I am functioning adequately and Nyota Uhura is here, Varik. She and I have been conducting an experiment over the course of the past week. She expressed a desire to share a particular experience with me and I have agreed. This experience is of a sexual nature and involves another individual being present. But it does _not_ involve that person seeing or touching my future bond-mate. If what I have just said is discomforting to you now would be the time to leave." Spock paused and then when Varik remained silent and fixed firmly to the spot on which he stood, Spock continued, "If you choose to stay it is also with the understanding that you will not speak of or share what happens during this encounter with anyone."

Varik looked with open curiosity around the room and wondered if the Commander's human mate was currently hidden where she could observe Spock and himself. In his life Varik had only known his Vulcan bond-mate, T'Ryn and she did occasionally make him search for her when his blood was up, the effort expended was always logical and worthwhile considering the reward to be had when she was found. He knew what Spock was suggesting would pique her interest. After a long pause during which he was unaware of Spock's desperate struggle to not squirm under Nyota's fervent touch he spoke.

"What you propose intrigues me. I admit I am fascinated with human sexuality, their likes and dislikes varies so greatly from one individual to the next." Varik returned his gaze to Spock, who now appeared slightly distressed and was breathing through barely parted lips. Varik listened intently and then heard a soft, distinctly feminine moan. Spock's eyes became unfocused for a moment. Understanding dawned in Varik's eyes and they fell from Spock's face to the desk. "I am bonded and would keep nothing from my mate, but would share the experience with no other." He said quickly. "Would you accept these terms?"

"Yes." Spock said, with a huff in answer to Varik's words and Nyota's current actions.

Varik promptly moved and retrieved a chair from where it rested against the wall, sat it perfectly center before the desk and sat down.

Spock pondered how to proceed with his brain addled with lust. Varik seemed to understand that he was experiencing sensory overload and waited patiently. As he had already explained to Nyota, Spock knew it would be impossible for her to perform fellatio on him unnoticed by a third party. And Varik would be thoroughly confused if Spock requested to simply discuss a random subject with him when Spock was obviously aroused and being stimulated sexually. The only thing he could think to do was…

Spock hissed loudly, his eyes closed tight. He began to fight to control his breathing.

Varik watched him for several moments with rapt attention before he quietly asked, "How is she stimulating you?"

Spock looked at the man across from him and knew attempting to verbally convey Nyota's actions was all he was capable of.

"Nyota…Nyota has taken my lok into her mouth." Spock swallowed slowly, a slight grimace on his face as if verbalizing Nyota's current ministrations was intensifying them. "She… at first…explored me with her fingers, pressing her lips—_her soft, cool lips_—to me" the last of his broken statement was whispered amid a rough exhalation of breathe. Varik's eyes darted from Spock's face to the  
Commander's right hand as it balled into a fist. "Then she took me…took me between her lips slowly, eased her way down my lok, grazing my flesh with her teeth." Spock paused and took three deep, measured breaths. "When she drew back she circled the head with her tongue then bit down gently upon it while firmly squeezing me around the base."

Varik's eyebrows rose swiftly in unison. "She allowed you to place your lok within her mouth?"

Nyota made an "Mmm' sound from her not so secret hiding spot.

Spock moved his hands to grip the sides of the desk. "She…she desired…_oh, Nyota_…ru'lut tu vaksurik (your beautiful mouth)…please…_oh_ _please_…"

Varik unconsciously shifted forward. To his knowledge he had never spoken aloud while copulating with T'Ryn and wondered if Spock was aware he'd addressed his mate at all.

Spock's torso tilted back as his hips eased forward while he moved his left hand to the edge of the desk directly before him. He inhaled sharply and his eyes, half hooded, rolled back in his head as he murmured, "Again" and then groaned and rocked his hips more forcefully.

"What is she doing now?"

"I…I…I do not know how to… the back of her throat…constricting around me…"

Spock gasped, then blurted, "Please do not stop."

Varik started to ask what had happened when he heard what sounded like a combination of a moan and a purr.

Nyota's muffled voice rose from beneath the desk. "I deep-throated you Spock…well" she murmured while kissing his thigh, "sort of… I…you're too big for me to take you fully in my mouth."

She pulled one of his testicles between her lips and sucked gently, then released him and licked and kissed her way back to the head of his cock.

"Gods, Spock…your taste…" She licked lazily over and around his head. "so…" She engulfed Spock again and they moaned in unison, causing Varik to shift in his seat, before she let him slide from her lips, "…fucking amazing."

"Nyota please…"

"Promise to let me do this again…after you fuck me, Spock" she whispered, nuzzling into the base of his cock, "…promise…I want to taste us together."

"Yes, Nyota…please…_more_…"

Spock's face went slack with unspoken ecstasy and Varik knew Nyota had enveloped him again. He watched as the Commander relaxed fully into the support of the chair he was seated in and gave himself over entirely to her. Spock's head lulled back, his hands falling into his lap and out of Varik's sight, obscuring him from seeing how one extended its fingers to press to Nyota's meld points while the other glided tenderly over the round curve of her ear. Varik was nearly overwhelmed with the urge to stand so he could not just hear but truly see Spock and Nyota's joining. He was burning to observe her mouth's insistent suck and stroke of Spock's manhood. Varik found the sound mesmerizing.

His own arousal was becoming distracting.

The mantra Spock uttered as he entered Nyota's mind was barely audible. But then he groaned loudly and began to pant as he was hit forcefully with Nyota's own body's inflamed state and the endless emotional flood of her love and complete devotion. Her thoughts streamed into his consciousness; profane words and images that in their exclusivity to his body became blessed and sanctified. _'Let thy body consecrate and consume, until we are not but blissful ashes, falling forever upon Mt Seleya, unable to separate, surrendered and same.'_

Spock let himself feel the aching throb in her sex that rivaled his, feel her sweet relentless rocking upon her now bare heels as she tried to allay her need while she loved him with her mouth. He felt her throat contract when she plunged down on him. And then as she pulled slowly back she tasted his pre-ejaculate as it seeped from him to pool on her tongue and she whimpered and laved his opening repeatedly, as if to beg for more.

He could not hold on much longer.

"I feel you, Nyota." He sighed softly, rolling his head forward to look down on her through heavy lidded eyes as his hips rocking stirred to match hers, one hand moving to clutch the desk again till the wood and steel groaned. "Your pussy is so swollen and wet for me." He breathed in low dark tones. "Please wait…wait, ashayam and let me take you with my mouth, let me bury my tongue within you." Nyota's eyes closed at his words and she took him impossibly deeper, squeezing the base of his cock in her small hand and he shuddered and came, suppressing the urge to sob as she swallowed and sucked him harder.

Varik went unnoticed as he rose, lifted the chair he had sit in and walked away to return it to where it originally sat. He was painfully hard and stood with his back to Spock and Nyota as he attempted to gain control once again over his body. He could hear the faint rustle of Spock's uniform and soft words. He turned his head minutely and could see from his peripheral Spock lift Nyota to the surface of the desk and seemingly melt into her, holding her face adoringly as he kissed her deeply. When Spock released her and stepped back, it was only to elevate one of Nyota's long, slender legs. She giggled, bracing herself with her hands as she leaned back to accommodate Spock's apparent desire to lift her foot to his mouth. Spock emitted a quiet, contented purr as his tongue traced Nyota's ankle and heel and her laughter dissolved into a trembling utterance of his name.

Varik squeezed his eyes shut tight realizing remaining in this room and at the same time attempting to subdue his need was not conducive to each other. T'Ryn was at the embassy, thus there was a more pleasant and logical ways to deal with his situation.

"I beg your pardon, Commander Spock." Varik said, when he found himself able to draw breath again, "Do you still desire to remain here or are you prepared to depart."

After several seconds during which he heard subdued shuffling and a few whispered words, Varik opened his eyes and turned to see Spock kneeling on the floor, deftly securing the clasp on Nyota's right shoe while she continued to sit leisurely atop the desk. Varik gave a small sigh of relief, only to have his ability to breathe stolen from his lungs again as Spock—instead of rising to his feet—unexpectedly pushed the sheer gauzy material that comprised Nyota's gown up and away from her legs, gripped her hips and shifted her center forward roughly.

Varik could not move, nor look away; he submitted his complete attention to the pair as Spock rested his forehead against Nyota's lower abdomen and inhaled deeply, then nuzzled into the mass of black, dew covered curls that Varik could see perfectly. Spock's right hand slid to Nyota's waist, continuing on until is rested upon the small of her back and she relaxed into his hold on her, drifting back until her back touched the smooth surface of the desk beneath her. Her left stiletto heel ground into Spock's right shoulder as her left leg was held by Spock to open her to him. Spock kissed and licked her inner thighs, wet with her own desire and then he bit her, slowly closing his jaw tighter and tighter until her back arched off the desk and she cried his name.

Varik did not think it was possible outside the realm of Pon Farr to be as excruciatingly hard as he now was. He felt T'Ryn's presence tickle and stir in his mind. She had been asleep. Varik reached for her and searched her thoughts and discovered how his lusts had poured into her, how she woke with her hand working vigorously between her thighs. He heard her quiet mental call, beckoning him to come to her to which he answered 'soon' as he watched Spock slowly smooth his tongue from Nyota's small anal opening to the apex of her sex then sit back, closing his eyes and licking his lips. Spock leaned forward again only to place a small, tender kiss right where his cock would enter into her womb and then he stood, easily lifting and guiding Nyota to her feet, causing her dress to fall like water around her ankles. When she was steady Spock looked at Varik.

"I will exit through the front of the building, please escort Nyota through the back and on to the shuttle that you will be piloting. I will meet you there."

Varik nodded with noticeable relief and proceeded towards the door.

Nyota looked at Spock with need filled eyes.

"We have been gone too long. Please…wait ashyram, wait for me. The delay to your pleasure will be short lived."

"Where are you taking me?"

"The Vulcan Embassy."

"Spock, I don't think…"

"We need each other, Nyota. It is logical and understood. We will be safe." Spock began to pull her with him towards the door.

"Spock, I don't think I can wait until we get to the embassy."

"Nyota, you won't have to."

**A/N**

**One or two more chapters I think…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I make no money from this work.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know you don't want to hear why it has been so long. Special thanks to TeaOli, Scribe and Aqua for the feedback on my incoherent ramblings. This chapter has not been beta'd, all the errors and stuff that just doesn't make any sense are all my fault. So sorry I was still editing here at fan fics site. **

The Experiment

Part X

_"Spock, I don't think I can wait until we get to the embassy."_

_"Nyota, you won't have to."_

Spock led Nyota into the hallway where Varik stood in silence waiting to take her to the shuttle as he'd been instructed. Spock nodded his approval as he released his hold on Nyota's arm, contemplating with curiosity the increasing physical pain it caused him each time he was forced to let her go. He wanted to kiss her mouth with slow, deliberate strokes and experience her taste blending with his own on her tongue. Instead he turned to make his way back to the Gallery's main hall and commence with the obligatory leave-taking that was required of him, making a mental note to consume the first alcoholic beverage offered him to mask the scent of Nyota's liquefied need on his breath; Ambassador Kal would not hesitate to comment on it.

With ever step he took away from Nyota, Spock worked to combat the sensation of discomfort growing in his chest with the knowledge that even in his worst case estimation, getting cornered by Commodore Mitchell while trying to bid him a goodnight, they would only be separated for a matter of minutes. Varik, the man Sareth had sent to aid him was bonded and therefore Spock reasoned a safe escort for Nyota. He knew the Vulcan's mate was most certainly nearby; Varik would never have agreed to what Spock had proposed otherwise.

But then Spock discerned a new scent on the air, or more accurately one that had been obscured by the stronger scent of Nyota and his train of thought splintered. Biologically encoded latent senses, no longer considered necessary and hence unused, sprang to life within him and he felt rather than saw Varik draw near Nyota. Something indefinable twisted uncomfortably inside him and his efficient steps faltered. He inhaled deeply, indentifying the distinct aroma and his muscles bunched and flexed beneath his skin. Spock's mind was suddenly overcome with a single thought that resounded deafeningly through him: Varik was _male_, Varik was _aroused, _and he was currently drawing himself closer to _his Nyota_. Too close! Spock halted abruptly, his fists intuitively coiling dangerously as he spun on his heel and pinned his fellow Vulcan—now at Nyota's side—with a look saturated in venom and the weighty possibility of impending violence.

"Step away from her." The words were spoken without inflection, the lack of emotionalism making them all the more menacing.

Nyota went stock-still at Spock's words, the portal to the room behind her remaining open as she lingered in the entryway with a startled, slightly perplexed expression on her face. The relaxed, orgasm-induced aura that had enveloped Spock moments before was gone, and she was at a total loss as to what had occurred to strip it away. He had obviously changed his mind about leaving her with Varik that much was crystal clear. She felt a twinge of shame at the thrill his lack of control gave her, that it wasn't so easy for Spock to leave her behind. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her wait was going to be even shorter than what Spock had planned. She swallowed reflexively.

Varik blinked in response to the command that had been issued to him and took a measured step back, folding his arms behind his back as he did so. He could sense Miss Nyota's confusion but he didn't look at her. He knew better now than to provoke Spock, however unintentional said provocation was. He'd intended to ask if Spock's mate needed assistance—she'd swayed unsteadily where she stood when the Commander had turned from her; his action, a simple attempt to comply with Spock's request for him to escort her with all due care. But his planned assistance had been misinterpreted. The Commander's behavior was illogical, but Varik understood its origins and considered the Vulcan/Human hybrid's conduct under the circumstances, though extremely irrational, to be far more Vulcan, than Human.

Sareth had explained to Varik when he dispatched him to be of service to the Starfleet officer that, after his careful observation of Spock, it was evident the youth was failing to comprehend the near-gravitational pull that was coming to bear on his being as his mind and katra established and strengthened his connection to the one he'd selected to be his wife. Spock had chosen the human female—now once again at his side—and his less than logical ancestral heritage was beginning to assert itself with an unprecedented force.

What Spock was experiencing now was as it should have been for him in his teen years with the mate selected for him by his parents, that bond apparently not having manifested and developed from its inception as was common amongst his people. The elder Vulcan was indeed prudent to arrange immediate haven at the embassy after scrutinizing Sarek of Vulcan's son—his need was great and his control, though impressive, was flagging. Varik rebuked himself, realizing he should not have agreed to escort Miss Nyota alone, but instead insisted Spock forgo the pleasantries expected at the social function so he and his Nyota could leave together.

Varik sympathized with the situation that Spock, in his inexperience, had placed himself in—unwisely thinking he could so easily leave Nyota in the care of another while his blood was up. And Varik was burning with need. _He_ would never leave T'Ryn to be watched over by another male, regardless of whether they were bonded or not, while knowing the man to be as achingly erect as he currently was, especially if her body—like Nyota's—was trembling and ripe with desire. He was familiar with the untenable position of a Vulcan males control in relation to a perceived threat to their desired mate, innately grasping how their weakness would be particularly acute if the intended was not fully secured. Spock undoubtedly was not ignorant of Varik's aroused state which had, more than likely, been the cause of his sudden agitated reaction.

Had Spock _smelled_ his body's need? Varik contemplated the possibility while trying to remain benign and motionless under Spock's glare. Nyota's scent was enticing and _potent_; Varik didn't think it possible to scent _anything_ over the intoxicating perfume her body was producing. But he had seen documentation of instances— outside of Pon Farr when it was expected—in which the heightened senses that were needed in Pre-Surakian Vulcans for survival re-emerged in their descendants without explanation. Had the absence of a traditional bond with the one he desired as a mate caused Spock's senses to intensify where she was concerned to equip him to defend his position with her?

Fascinating.

Varik hypothesized that Spock's human heritage must be what had enabled him to pull himself away from Nyota and delay coupling. If he were fully Vulcan, the three of them would all be in the storage room still; Spock easily recovering from Nyota's initial attentions, steadily stroking his manhood inside of her. Varik's lok twitched with the thought, quietly begging to be relieved.

Xxx

Nyota's mind was attempting to sift through the haze of lust she'd been awash in all night and allow her to completely grasp the significance of the moment she was now in. Spock was needlessly facing off with another Vulcan over her. For every step Varik had retreated from her position Spock had stepped forward until she was again within arm's reach of him. Both men looked perfectly calm but the tension in the air was palpable, Spock's focus on Varik's person intense and unwavering while he extended his hand toward her. His response earlier in the week to her mention of sleeping wrapped in one of Jim Kirk shirts was absolutely nothing compared to this show of territorialism.

She looked down at her left hand when she felt the back of Spock's fingers glide over her own; the warm digits brushed slowly down then back up again twice before they swept into a brief embrace of her fingertips and then onward to press into her palm. The display, especially when compared to all that Varik had already witnessed between them this evening, should have felt innocent—except it didn't feel innocent at all; it felt intensely intimate and private, bizarrely more so than what had transpired under and upon that desk. What had happened in the storage room had felt like a fantasy; a scene to be played.

But they were no longer in the secluded storage room, they were back in the real world, in a very public hallway and Spock was touching her…no he was _petting_ her. Without conscious thought, she brought her right hand up and grazed the skin of her shoulder where he'd bitten her while she studied him, drawing Spock's eyes to her as she caressed the myriad of marks he'd left there. She stared back at him, watching as his eyes dilated and dropped to where the pads of her fingers slid to and fro against his mark. A heated current ran up her spine.

_Oh no…_

It was going to happen again.

Nyota blinked slowly and bit the inside of her bottom lip. There wasn't a finger or a tongue or a cock anywhere near the vicinity of her sex but she was going to going to climax. She could feel her abdomen tightening; feel the beginnings of that exquisite, tingling pull within.

'Spock is fucking me his eyes, looking like he's about to mount me while Varik watches…of course I'm about to come,' she thought darkly as she started to quake uncontrollably. As the first wave of her orgasm swept through her, Nyota gasped and then pressed her lips tightly together in an attempt to be quiet, her hand automatically gripping Spock's.

Spock groaned as he seized hold of her. "Yes, Nyota…" he whispered in breathless elation as he pressed his forehead to hers, "do not fight it."

"Oh fuck, Spock…"

"Can you feel my want inside you?" He murmured as their bodies met roughly with the edge of the open door behind her. His knees wanted to buckle, to drop him at her feet so he could push his tongue into the flowing river of her desire.

Nyota wondered suddenly if they had both gone mad as another wave of pleasure washed over her. They were risking reputations, promising careers for…what? Sex?

No…this was more…

_"Infinitely more than I will ever be able to sufficiently verbalize or display."_

She shuddered as the guarded words of his love for her came unbidden and she whimpered and bit into Spock's uniform clad shoulder as her climax continued to ebb and flow. "Gods…so good." She mumbled against him. His cock hardened against her belly.

"Bite down harder...ashayam." Spock rasped as he began to taste her ear. "_Please_…make the mark deep."

Deep…

Go deeper, Nyota…there is more… so much more here. Don't miss it.

Spock had come to her. In a room filled his people, his peers and his superiors, he'd sought her out. And when his Commanding officer had stopped him in his pursuit of her…he'd come to her still. She thought about the heady words he'd whispered against her lips mere hours ago in his office as she trembled in his ever tightening embrace. She thought about how he'd asked her to permanently seal what had been inscribed upon her back. She thought about what he'd told Varik…Spock had told Varik…

'…_But it does __not__ involve that person seeing or touching my future bondmate…'_

_His…his future…_

Oh gods…

A second orgasm crested, taking her unbelievably higher and Nyota sobbed Spock's name. She suddenly felt dizzy and was thankful Spock was holding her as she strained against him while she struggled to draw breath—there was no way she could stand without him. She opened her eyes and met Varik's tumultuous and slightly intoxicated gaze over Spock's shoulder. A tiny moan escaped her with the new knowledge that the Vulcan had watched what had just occurred.

She broke from Varik's stare to take in their surroundings. How in the world had this hallway stayed empty of other people? Or had they been seen and the person, like Varik, had watched in silence? Reality came crashing down around her. They needed to get their asses to the shuttle. She was about to say as much to Spock when what he'd told Varik came to her again. She needed to hear it and Spock, if she was correct, needed to hear it from Varik's lips.

"Varik?"

"Yes, Miss Nyota?" he murmured quietly.

Nyota could feel Spock's lips brushing repeatedly over his bite on her shoulder. She realized she had no idea what to say, how to ask.

"What…who…" She tipped her head back against the wall Spock still had her pressed against, frustrated at her total lack of ability to communicate in the moment. Spock lifted his head from her shoulder and she met his eyes. "What am I…to you I mean."

'Brilliantly put, Nyota.' She thought. She felt like a complete idiot.

Spock's steady gaze became indescribably tender as he continued to meet her stare, raising a hand from her hip to touch her face. Varik broke the surrounding silence, replying as if she had still been addressing her question to him, "You are Lt. Nyota Uhura of Earth, Starfleet cadet. Cherished betrothed and intended bondmate of Xtmprsqzntwlfb"

Nyota's eyes widened as Spock's formal Vulcan name rolled smoothly off Varik's tongue. Shit. She was going to have to practice for ages if she was going to be able to pronounce _that _during the wedding ceremony, talented tongue or no. She took a shaky breath, her eyes resolutely fixed on Spock as she asked almost inaudibly, "Is he…? Am I your…your future…?"

"Yes." Spock cut in to her babbling before she could finish.

"Bondmate?"

"I believe to say you are my future is sufficient, Nyota."

"I'm your future _wife?"_

"Nyota, you are my future _everything_."

'Fuck waiting,' she thought resolutely. Spock didn't need to kiss ass and say good-bye to anyone. She leaned into him and breathed against his lips, "Do not go from me, Sa-telsu."

When Nyota whispered, 'Husband', Spock's pupils became impossibly larger, the rich brown of his irises becoming a tiny shimmering rim circling a sea of hungry darkness as his control over his need for her completely evaporated.

Neither Spock nor Nyota had heard Varik make arrangements earlier with Sareth to have the hall they were in blocked off ensuring they would not be discovered. Regardless of the provision, Varik knew they could not continue to remain in the open area without risking exposure. And he wanted to release his seed, now leaking from the head of his lok, inside of the warm pleasure of T'Ryn body, not in his trousers.

"Kroykah!"

Spock's hand stilled where he'd been preparing to release Nyota's breast from the confines of her dress and into his salivating mouth, but Nyota continued in her efforts to tug him back into the storage room.

"The shuttle, Spock. Sareth will do what is necessary to explain your absence if questions arise. Take your ko-kugalsu to the shuttle now."

Xxx

Captain Pike stepped from the room he'd entered with Cadet Gaila and Lucutius Ta into a quiet, empty hallway. He looked at the door that the Commander and Cadet Uhura had disappered behind and wondered if they were still inside...viewing the art. He glanced around and saw two impressively large Vulcan's hovering at the end of the hall, neither of whom looked to be the man who'd approached Spock earlier. Pike had the sudden impression that a talk with Sareth of Vulcan was in order. He needed to get his story straight, before any of the Starfleet brass started to ask him where their distinguished Vulcan officer had gotten off to. Then he needed a stiff drink.

Ta's little diversionary tour had, much to his surprise, been interesting. However it was clear the Orion had their fair gentlemen guide marked for consumption. When the sexual tension had started to give Chris the early stirrings of an itch that was going to need a good, hard scratch, he knew he needed to bid the Orion and their escort adieu.

The announcement of his departure brought forth such a dazzling, honest to goodness disappointed pout from the cadet that Pike couldn't help himself and laughed aloud. Her undisguised discontent at failing to secure him as well as the Ephesian for the evening stroked his ego thoroughly and as payment he graced her with a boyish, lop-sided grin he hadn't seen fit to employ in ages as he looked down at her and said, "Sorry, Cadet."

She had _no_ idea how sorry he really was. But after the scene his 'unemotional' Vulcan friend had almost caused tonight Chris was certain an entanglement with a cadet, however brief and promising in pleasure it was, was not something he wanted to engage in.

Pike had heard clothing being shucked to the floor as he'd approached the corner that would lead him back to the entrance of the room. As he rounded the corner he made the mistake of looking back to where he'd left the pair. The Ephesian's manhood was being coaxed from the inverted, lightly furred pouch that protected his genitals, while the man sucked leisurely on the heavy breasts Gaila had bared to him. The cadet glanced up catching his eye and motioned with a nod of her head for him to return to join in, but Pike knew better, even if he _was _terriblycurious as to how everything was going to fit together. Just as he was about to exit he heard Gaila gasp and then mutter, "Ahh…oh fuck, yes" as Ta emitted a low chuckle and Pike deduced however it fit, it did so nicely.

Xxx

Varik entered the shuttle to find T'Ryn sitting quietly in the pilot's chair. She rose to her feet, allowing him to slide—she noted very carefully—into the vacated seat. In response to his questioning look she simply said, "I did not want to wait." She punched the controls to close the hatch doors behind Spock and Nyota after they too had boarded. Her gaze did not linger on the couple but returned to her husband as he rapidly completed the normal flight check and got the craft underway. She didn't need to access their bond to be cognizant of his need for her—the tenting of his robes where he sat displayed his longing for her quite well.

Varik looked to T'Ryn as she lowered herself to the deck of the ship beside him and began to pull at his clothing. The small vessel would reach Vulcan's embassy from the Legion of Honor in a matter of minutes.

"I wish to try something. Will you delay our return to the embassy and circle the city?"

He turned to the shuttles console to adjust its heading.

Xxx

Spock began to pull off his instructors jacket before the doors to the shuttle had closed. He ordered Nyota to sit, dropping the jacket beside her as he lowered himself in front of her before he continued on with the removal of his shirt. When that too rested beside her on the long bench-seat where she reclined he paused and examined where she had bit him. He closed his eyes and caressed the small indentations her teeth had left in his flesh. Nyota abandoned her seat to slide into Spock's lap and nuzzled into his neck briefly before she parted her lips and bit him on the edge of his collar bone. Spock pulled her into such a fierce embrace, the air whooshed from her and she groaned.

"Higher, Nyota" He said with a gasp, loosening his hold when he realized it was too much for her. "Mark me where it will be seen…where is cannot be concealed."

Nyota bit and sucked her way up his neck, giddy with the knowledge that come Monday her claim on him would still be unashamedly evident. He wanted others to see. His peers: her fellow cadets: they wouldn't know he was hers specifically, but they'd know he was taken…they'd know he'd spent his week-end getting thoroughly fucked. She imagined him bluntly stating—when he was invariably asked, 'What the hell, Commander?'—that the marks were made by his ko-kugalsu while they were engaged in sexual congress. Speaking of which…

She nestled her nose against his ear and began tugging at the lower half of her gown. Spock lifted her, his hands firmly holding onto her hips so she could free the portion of her skirt trapped beneath her. Once free of the gauzy material she reached for the fastening of Spock's pants, wondering why they had yet to arrive at the Embassy. She froze when she heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the front of the shuttle. Nyota paused and tipped sideways slowly to look over Spock's shoulder.

"She who is Varik's wife was present when we entered the shuttle." Spock whispered into her ear once he realized she'd finally noticed the couple in the front of the craft. "She requested that we circle the city before we retire to the embassy."

Nyota looked at him as her eyes widened in disbelief and she stifled a wildly inappropriate giggle. First she'd corrupted Spock, then together they'd sullied the random Vulcan chosen to spirit Spock to the Embassy before he threw her on a table in the middle of a Federation meet-and-greet and shamed all of Vulcan—or brought them a new level of stature, depending on one's point of view—by fucking her into the floor. And now Mr. Random, aka Varik, had pulled his wife into the fray. Nyota didn't know whether to feel like she was a sexual liberator or a bringer of ruin.

Spock completely ignored her apparent distress, lazily working a hand between them as he studied her face with amusement. He found her center and dipped two fingers into her sex, pulling them free after a few deep thrusts into her core that made her moan and then brought them to his mouth to suck while she released a low frustrated whine for more. Her face communicated both lust and utter astonishment at his seemingly relaxed exploration of her. She leaned back, giving him easier access to her insatiable sex as she braced her upper back and shoulders against the lower half of the bench she'd been sitting on. Spock's hand disappeared between her thighs again as a muffled moan came from the front of the cabin. Her inner muscles tightened around his fingers and her eyes met Spock's as he raised an eyebrow at her. Her body had given up a fresh flood of moisture with the moan from T'Ryn. Nyota hearing the others, knowing they were so close and could hear her and him as well, was increasing her arousal…and Spock knew it. He slid the hand that he was currently using to knead her hip to the small of her back to support her body better. They stared at each other as his hand became more vigorous in its attentions. He watched as she closed her eyes and let the sounds of Varik and T'Ryn's coupling mingle with the sound of his soft pants and allowed her third orgasm of the evening to take her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I make no money from this work.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed this story to the end, your feedback was wonderful and many time hilarious. Thanks again to the ladies over at Writers Anonymous for looking my stuff over and catching the strange things that show up after my late night writing sessions. This chapter was not reviewed by a beta, all errors within are my own. Please forgive me. **

The Experiment

Part VI

"Commander Spock, we are on our final approach to the Embassy. The shuttle will touch down in four minutes, thirty seven seconds."

"Thank you, Varik. We will prepare to disembark."

Spock began to disentangle himself from Nyota for the third time that day. She thought once more about madness as Spock brought her to her feet, her dress again flowing down and covering her.

She had reached for the fastening on his pants three times as he pleasured her with his hand, only to have her hand moved gently away twice and batted away the third as he murmured, 'not yet.' Any attempts at verbal protest by her at being thwarted by him were smothered with kisses that stole her breath as well as her train of thought.

Wasn't it madness to want to stay in the shuttle all night so he wouldn't have to pull away from her?

_Insanity_

"I need you."

"The need is mutual."

"Take me now."

"No."

She fell silent as Varik and T'Ryn stepped from the front of the shuttle.

Wasn't it madness that she saw every surface they passed as they were led through the Embassy's quiet halls—a bench here, an information desk there—as something perfectly acceptable to stop and have sex on? She actually whimpered when they entered the turbo-lift.

_Lunacy_

"Please…"

"Patience, Nyota."

"I don't care if they see."

"I know."

"I don't think they mind it they see either."

"I am aware of that fact."

"I want you."

"Nyota, in two minutes and thirteen seconds I am going to show you what it truly means to want."

A small whine escaped her throat.

Thirty seconds later the lift doors opened.

Spock drew Nyota along behind him by the hand as he followed Varik and T'Ryn into the hall where she and the three Vulcans and were met by an imposingly tall fourth.

"Greetings, Hakausu Sorel." Varik said, stopping and bowing his head slightly.

Sorel looked at Varik, inhaling deeply as he did so, and then slowly raised a single, slanted eyebrow. "It appears the journey from this evening's event although unnecessarily elongated was also…profitable."

Spock thought he heard Nyota whisper something about the 'spreading sexual mass hysteria' before she mumbled 'Infinite diversity in infinite combinations' against his back, where she appeared to be trying to hide. He thought about the diversity of positions Varik and T'Ryn had striven to experiment with and experience in the shuttle and was inclined to agree with her assessment. If his hearing did not deceive him it sounded as if T'Ryn—like Nyota—enjoyed cunnilingus _very_ much. And Varik enjoyed bending her over the flight console and performing it—assailing her from the rear so to speak, before becoming engorged for, by Spock's count, a third time, standing and entering her forcefully. His remembrance of the moment dissipated as Nyota began rubbing her face between his shoulder blades in an oddly appealing way, making a low cooing sound, both made him want to give in to her repeated pleas and mount her, oblivious to their expanding audience.

After a loaded silence of ten seconds an amused Sorel, deducing neither Varik nor T'Ryn was disposed to speak to his comment, lifted his hand in the ta'al, excusing them before focusing his attention on Spock.

"I desire a word, Spock. Miss Nyota will wait in the rooms prepared for you."

Spock felt Nyota tense behind him. He turned to her, finding what he had heard her roommate refer to as her 'you've got to be shitting me' face before her expression settled into the one he referred to as the 'don't even think about it Mister'.

"It's been two minutes and thirteen seconds."

"No it has not." Spock replied as he grasped her upper arm to pull her down the hall with him in Sorel's wake. When they came to the door Sorel had opened for them he turned to her again only to lose his resolve under her intense glare in telling her that a mere one minute forty five seconds had elapsed.

Nyota saw his logical argument crumble in his eyes and decided to press her advantage instead of giving him an ear full for manhandling her. She leaned into him while maintaining eye contact and emitted the low, comely sound that had caused him to shiver moments before.

The healer had seen enough.

"You are certain."

"Yes."

Sorel pulled Spock, and by extension Nyota, into their rooms and locked the door. He guided them swiftly to the bed chamber and then turned to face Spock.

"Please undress, Nyota." Spock whispered, his eyes holding fast to hers as Sorel placed his fingers on Spock's meld points and began the unusually simple disseverment of that which was _supposed_ to be more than a betrothal and less than a marriage but unmistakably had never been anything but a tenuous link, left to wither by both parties.

Nyota sat and removed her shoes as she watched Sorel touch Spock's mind, unsure of what was happening but trusting her instincts that it felt 'right'. The transaction between the two men was short enough that when she rose and let her dress slip from her body to the floor, Sorel's hand was back at his side and both were observing her.

"Please lay down on the bed."

Spock's voice was so broken and rough with desire when he spoke again; Nyota immediately obeyed his request, traversing the short distance on unsteady legs. He followed close behind, ridding himself piece by piece of his clothing with each step he took. He helped her onto the bed and then moved to stand at its end by her feet while Sorel came to stand by her side.

"With your permission, I would touch your mind, Nyota Uhura." Sorel said softly.

Nyota nodded her assent, keeping otherwise mute, her eyes trained on Spock. When the fingers of Sorel's outstretched hand pressed firmly against her face and he began to speak, Spock began to climb over her. Her desire for Spock flared as Sorel entered her mind, her previous release under his touch forgotten. She burned for him, her center throbbed and she couldn't stop her own hand from dipping between her thighs.

She made a mewling sound as she felt her fingers find her sex and begin to explore and soothe her aching need. She shifted her hips forward guiding two fingers inside, her eyes closing with her yearning for Spock, unknowingly breathing his name. Nyota moaned as she opened her eyes and drank in his hovering form while thrusting her fingers within herself. He appeared drunk and a little impatient as he paused in his trek up her body and knelt between her thighs. He absorbed the movement of her hand, his eyes flitting from its rhythmic ministrations, moving to gaze upon her face, and then back again. She thought he would pull the hand away, but instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against it as it moved within her.

"I will come to know the desires of your body better than you do before we leave this place." He quietly breathed against her hand.

Sorel extended his hand to Spock's meld points again, linking the three of them, causing Nyota to gasp and Spock to shudder and for the first time in Nyota's hearing—curse. His body tensed and flexed and she heard, 'Koon-ul', and then _'t'nash veh'_ in her head as if he'd spoken it. The words were suffused with an adoration that shook Nyota to the core of her being.

Nyota felt Sorel's presence begin to fade, but was unsure if it was within or without that she heard him say, "It is for you now as it should have been Spock. May you and your ko-kugalsu live long and prosper."

Spock released a measured breath with Sorel's parting words and then slowly stroked his tongue along the tops of Nyota's fingers where they disappeared into her heat. His movements were leisurely, belying the noticeable need hanging heavily between his own thighs as he lowered and situated himself between hers. He groaned as he smoothed his tongue up and over the back of her hand, to pause at her wrist and gently suck the skin there.

"Nyota spread your sex for me. Pull your skin taut to expose your clitoris."

Nyota did not hesitate to obey Spock's appeal, easing one of her legs over his shoulder where she'd bitten him, to expose her needy flesh to his eyes. His fingers entered where hers had been while he closed his mouth over the engorged, tiny stem she'd laid bare for him. His tongue lapped at her in rhythm with the thrust of his hand. Nyota anchored herself to him with her free hand, the nails of which dug into his shoulder that was as yet unmarked. Spock paused in his mouth's attentions to again, just as he had when she'd bit him, beseech her to grip him 'harder' and make the mark 'deeper'. As Nyota complied, her fingers flexing and gouging his skin, his mouth became rougher against her cleft. When he felt the burn of broken skin where her nails finally scratched and pierced his flesh he encased her clitoris between his teeth gently, flicking his tongue rapidly across it. Her body tightened around his pulsing fingers as she shuddered and the spoils of his plundering tongue flowed out of her in unison with the small rivulets of green blood that trickled over his back and chest.

Xxx

Sorel, wholly forgotten by the lovers, had melted into a corner to observe them. He was quickly assured the newly established bond was strong and that Spock, although remarkably in need of his mate, would not inadvertently injure her. The fact that he'd continued to pleasure her orally when the joining was complete was a testament to his tempered and tender disposition in the moment. The healer concluded, from the contented sounds Spock emitted as his mouth consumed Nyota, that the female's taste undoubtedly inspired him to continue in the activity as well. He was certain he would recall the indelible image of the two so beautifully intertwined in both mind and body for years to come. Sorel quietly slipped from their room, ordered the door to lock behind him and journeyed two floors above.

"Good evening, Ambassador."

"Sorel." The ambassador said simply in acknowledgement and greeting of the man before him. "How is Commander Spock fairing?"

"He is satisfactory."

"And the young human woman…Cadet Uhura…?"

"The female is adequate. I believe your wife would say 'exceptional'."

"Undeniably."

Xxx

Spock raised himself and moved to fully cover Nyota's body with his own and she sighed at the sensation of finally having his naked body pressed to her and hugged him tightly. She felt his manhood nudge against her sex and she shivered, shifting beneath his body to allow him to draw closer.

"Nyota…"

"Hmmmm?"

"It is Saturday."

He reached between them to position himself and began to push into her and her eyes flew wide to see him looking intently down at her. Spock's lips parted as his breathing increased with his growing gratification and the strain to go slow, Nyota's hands gripping his hips fiercely where she had encircled his waist. His lips moved as if to speak, but no words came forth as he grasped her left hip in his hand, lifting her slightly and driving deeper.

"Oh…"

"Not there…" Spock retreated slowly from her body until only the head of his cock remained and then eased in again with his knees planted firmly for leverage, inching forward until he was almost fully seated within her and then flexing his hips sharply "there."

Nyota's strangled intake of breath was enough to tell him he had been correct in the location of her 'sweet spot' and he immediately took up a smooth, unhurried rhythm; his own pleasure intensifying with every utterance of his name that fell from her lips. Her body sheathed his exceptionally and he knew it would be beyond agreeable to inhabit it in this way for the rest of his life. When she began keening Spock's thrusts became rougher, stroking deeper. He felt his body begin to wind tighter. Then he heard Nyota call to him…inside.

'_Come with me…come in me. Gods, he's mine. Spock is _mine_.'_

Spock arched his back and let his orgasm take him in great, body racking waves. How was it possible, he thought, to feel ones body fall to pieces even as it shook with the powerful awareness of being made whole. He at last profoundly understood one of the strengths of being Vulcan, of being bonded and complete, by way of the beautiful, fragile, sweating and glorious human woman trembling with her own climax beneath him.

"Spock…oh gods…I can hear you…" Nyota began to cry. "I…your…._your love for me_…" She couldn't finish, couldn't think of a word big enough, could only wrap herself inexorably around him.

Spock rolled them to their sides when he regained his senses to do so, holding on to the thigh Nyota still had tangled around him, easing it up until it draped over where his heart still raced in his side and then laid his forehead against hers.

"I find you as equally unquantifiable."

Nyota laughed, wiping tears from her eyes and tipping her head back so she could refocus on his face. Her gaze drifted to his lips and she raised her hand to touch the line of his jaw and sweep her thumb gently against his lower lip.

"Your mouth is beautiful. I've always thought so, but seeing your lips...wet and parted while you were moving inside me…"

Her words trailed to nothing as he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her palm.

"I am going to kiss you now."

Nyota laughed again, though it was short lived, swallowed by an involuntary groan from deep in her throat as he placed his lips there. "That sounds like a warning of some kind. Where are you going to kiss me precisely?"

"Everywhere." He murmured into her skin. "I project it will take me one hour and thirty-five minutes to complete the task, barring the possibility of becoming engulfed in the desire to remain in certain areas, resulting in time consumption I can not accurately calculate. I thought you should know in case you thought the length of time devoted objectionable."

Spock tongue made a heated swath of sensation as it slid along the sensitive skin behind Nyota's ear. She stretched against him indicating she was not opposed to his 'project' in the least.

End

Hakausu—Healer/Doctor

Koon-ul—The Joining

t'nash veh—Mine

ko-kugalsu—Fiancée


End file.
